Staying Alive
by IcceeDreamZ
Summary: Sakura Haruno woke up this morning with no recollection of the day before, however she is in for a surprise when Sasuke Uchiha is chilling in her bed with a mischevious gleam in his eye. Now she along with her friends must remember what happened the night before while trying to stay alive with the slightly crazy hot male. Okay a lot crazy hot male but you get the point. Rated M.
1. Prologue

**So… what's up guys! I know my other story And They Call Us Their Children is still in the process of being finished, but this was an idea I had for a SakuraxSasuke fanfic and I really couldn't let it disappear, so in conjunction with my other story( yes guys I am in fact going to continue it, since the prologue was well liked lol, so be on the lookout for that story later today if you follow/favorite it) I will also be uploading chapters ( or how I like to think of it episodes) for this story. I am taking a different approach and instead of focusing on my favorite Naruto duo (NarutoxHinata) and writing about the guy that started KH with the first installment SORA and his girl. Mind you this story has nothing to do with the other one. If you haven't taken the time to read ATCUTC, you should take a look at them and tell what you guys think. Anyway this series will actually be two stories this one Staying Alive and the next "book" Playing Dead depending on how well this one is liked so with that I hope you enjoy. Don't worry, there will be NaruHina, ShikaTemi etc, but my main focus is the pink haired kunoichi and Uchiha , unlike ATCUTC, for the purposes of this story they are not shinobi, so just bear with me. Again think of this "chapter" really a prologue as a pilot to see if this is even worth writing. Love you all!**

**Thank you in advance for taking the time to read this story. Please Favorite/Follow and/or Review. But fyi I love when people review *hint hint***

**Anyway on with the Prologue!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto/ Naruto Shippuden, or any other Naruto related thing. I just own this story plot lol.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Sakura Haruno lazily turned over in her big comfy pink bed. She sighed in content as the slight summer breeze passed through her spacious bedroom, and the beautiful sun rays danced about her room. She bit her lip out of habit and smiled. She stretched her arms smacking something in her bed in the process. She shook her head.

_That's weird._

However, she dismissed it and didn't even bother looking at whatever it was she hit feeling too giddy to actually care as she slowly got out of her bead yawning. It was probably one of her many stuff animals that inhabited her room, though she didn't remember grabbing one of them last night to sleep with. She stood up straight and once again stretched trying to get all of the sleep out of her body, feeling a tad bit sore in her pelvic area but again dismissed it then smiled.

"Shānnarō! Today feels-"

"Why in living hell is someone so fucking loud early in the morning?"

Sakura gasped and whipped her head to see a male with dark onyx eyes and hair glaring at her.

"Wha-wha-what the hell!"

Just then her mother rasped on the door.

"Sakura sweetie, are you okay in there?"

Sakura was about to let out a no when the male that casually laid in her bed pulled her into a kiss and whispered in her ear.

"I wouldn't tell her I was here my now tainted cherry blossom."

Sakura's eyes widened in horror. Number one he kissed her and just took the virginity of her lips with no care, and number 2 he was talking about taking- or having took the virginity of her lips down there…

_What the hell is he talking about…. What the hell is going ON!_

"Sakura?"

"S-sorry mom. I'm fine. Just a little dazed from sleeping so hard."

"…Well okay. Breakfast is almost done."

"okay. I'll be down in a sec."

Sakura turned her attention to the male in her room. There was a male in her room. An extremely handsome 'I want you to just take me' male in _her_ room…. Okay maybe that last part is too much, but for heaven's sake what was going on. She had no recollection of what happened the day before after going to that party Hinata had force Ino and her to attend. She remembered going to the party- was it Kiba's party? - by demand of Hinata. It was weird, the usually shy girl had demanded Ino and her get dressed for it and did not take the 'we do not want to go' at all. The violet haired chick dang near forced them to put on party clothes. Then when they got there, they realized it was due to Naruto- the mayor's son- being there. Sakura shook her head.

_Okay I remember going to Kiba's. Hinata left us to stalk Naruto. Naruto purposely lost Hinata to come to me and try to kiss me. I didn't want to kiss him back because Hinata likes him even though he's kinda cute and really nice, but that is girl code so duh. Unfortunately I turned him down much to his dismay- and mine- and walked out to the patio to get some fresh air. I met a strange male who seemed to be really good friends with Naruto because he had asked me if the said male was okay now that the love of his life rejected him… is this guy him? I know I met __**someone**__ but I can't put that someone's face together._

The male poked Sakura on her forehead bringing her back to reality. She backed up and rubbed it.

"What was that for?" She hissed at him.

The man seemed to be lost in thought.

"Hey!"

He grunted.

"Keep it down or your mom's gonna come back in here."

"Who are you?"

He scoffed.

"Damn that hurts. The girl who gave it up to me screaming my name over and over again last night doesn't even remember me in the morning?"

Sakura gaped at him.

"G-ga-ga-gave it up? Gave what up?"

She knew full well what the teenager was talking about, she just wished she didn't. He merely rolled his eyes before scanning her body. Sakura was wearing a red tank top, with no bra mind you so she knew he could see everything, and white underwear. She quickly covered herself with her pink throw blanket. He sneered in discontent.

"Take that off your too beautiful to be covered up."

She shook her head.

_Oh my god I lost my virginity last night. This boy took advantage of me. I have to get away from him._

The male moved to grab her, but Sakura moved away from him until her back touched the wall.

_Shit._

He towered over her as he placed both hands on both sides of her face. He smirked almost evilly.

"Wha-what do you want from me."

The pink haired girl gulped feeling the tears fill her eyes. The boy pulled back. He had a strange look of concern and hurt etched in his handsome features. He put his hands up in an attempt to calm her down.

"Hey. Hey I'm not going to hurt you, I'm just kidding… You really have no idea what happened or who I am?"

He almost sounded hurt and Sakura was taken aback by it. She took in his features.

_Actually, he does look familiar._

She thought back to when she was at the party on the patio. The guy asked her about Naruto. Meaning he knew Naruto. Naruto was known to have lots of friends, but she knew that there was one friend everyone said was his best friend. Almost like a brother. They said that this person and Naruto had grown up together because the mayor's wife Kushina was good friends with this guy's mom. She had seen her with Lady Kushina multiple times; however she doubted she ever saw the woman with a son- wait that was a lie. Itachi! How could she forget about hot stuff Itachi!?

"Y-you're Itachi Uchiha right?"

Sasuke stared at the girl in disbelief. His eye twitched. He began to rub his temples. All appearance of pure concern diminished into that of a scowl.

"…No…"

Sakura grabbed her chin.

"No. You look like him, but you seem to be around my age. Itachi is much older…"

He glared at her.

"Wow. You are annoying."

She remembered Itachi had a kid brother he always seemed to mention. It was evident when she had spoken to him in the library one day and times before and after that. Honestly though,in the specific library interaction, she asked him for help as an excuse to talk to the handsome male, but instead all he did was help her with one- yes only one problem- problem before saying he had to go home.

"_Um, Hey Itachi. Anyone sitting here?"_

_The male looked up at the girl. He smiled. _

"_No, please sit… Sakura right?"_

_Sakura nodded. He remembered._

"_Did you need help with anything today?"_

_Sakura nodded again._

"_Um. Yeah. I'm having trouble with this math problem."_

_Itachi smiled and took the book Sakura held out._

"_Then we should go over it. What page?"_

"_392."_

"_Awesome."_

_Itachi had quickly helped Sakura before looking at his watch. He smiled sadly._

"_I'm so sorry Sakura, I must get home to help my mother clean and cook. My little brother Sasuke and dad are coming back from their trip tonight."_

_Sakura cocked her head to the side._

"_Does your brother not go to school?"She was actually devastated that once again he was blowing her off for his brother Sasuke. She wansn't Itachi's girlfriend or anything, so she had no reason to feel this way, but he was a good fit to be her boyfriend even if he was five years older than her._

_Itachi shook his head then thought about something._

"_Well yes and No. He's homeschooled. So he does go to school, but just doesn't go to your high school, or any high school for that matter."_

_Sakura nodded in understanding. She smiled and packed her stuff, but selfishly wanted to ask him to stay a little longer._

"_Well then. That's cool. Let me get out of your way so you can go help your mom and see him."_

_Itachi smiled. _

"_Sakura, thank you so much. Here take my phone number just in case you had any more questions that I was not able to help you with today."_

_Itachi scribbled on a piece of paper. Sakura smiled brightly. He handed the paper to her. Hell yes, she got his number. _

"_O-okay Itachi. Thanks."_

_He chuckled._

"_And hey it was nice seeing you here, but I hope next time I can stay longer. I would today, but Sasuke really wanted me to help him with something when he got home. Again I apologize."_

_Sakura blushed. She put some of her pink hair behind her ear._

"_Well tell Sasuke that he is lucky to have you as a brother."_

_Itachi smiled and almost melted Sakura's heart. Gosh this college male was hot._

"_I will tell him that a beautiful cherry blossom says I'm a good brother."_

_With that he walked away._

Sakura exited her memory and looked at the boy now remembering his name. Just as she was going to scream out Sasuke with a determined look on her face, Naruto Uzumaki broke through her window.

"I KNEW IT! SASUKE! HOW COULD YOU!"

Sasuke's eye twitched again.

"…Idiot."

Sakura stared in disbelief that the blonde cutie, but obviously stupid, male broke her window. In her house. She could hear her parents running up the stairs towards her room. What the hell was she supposed to tell them now? She looked over at Sasuke who had lost whatever cool he had and was now yelling at Naruto as Naruto yelled right on back. Sasuke had no shirt on and was only clad in his black boxers. Naruto apparently took note of this and looked like he was on the verge of tears.

"But it's bro code BRO! I love her how can you do this to me!"

She clenched her fist.

"NARUTO!"

Before Naruto and even Sasuke had any time to react the girl punched the life out of the male and sent him flying back out her window. She was on the second floor and he could have easily hurt himself due to her punching him and landing really badly outside, but at the moment she didn't care. Sasuke stared at his missing brother in shock…

**Maybe we should start from the beginning huh…**


	2. Chapter 1- The actual Begining

**Hello lovelies. Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy. Please follow/favorite and review because those all keep me writing and continuously uploading new chapters lol. Have a good night!(well early morning).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Sakura Haruno quickly tied her natural pink hair… YES. NATURAL. PINK. HAIR! In a loose medium sized bun as she briskly walked to Ino Yamanaka's house. Ino and she were going to get picked up by Hinata Hyuga's driver, and all three girls would then be driven to school. That's how it had been every day since the best friends met each other in preschool. Sakura would meet Ino at her house at 6 am sharp, Hinata and her driver would pick them up at 6:30 sharp, and then they would be on their way to school. However today, the first day of her senior year, Sakura Haruno was late. The pinkette glanced at her watch. 6:25. She needed at least ten more minutes until she arrived at the blonde's home. Too bad she didn't have that time. Sakura growled in frustration.

"I'm not going to make it."

She debated on what to do. If she sprinted, she'd be smelly, but there was a good chance she'd make it with at most three minutes to spare. If she jogged, it would be one. The seventeen year old pouted and began to sprint.

* * *

><p>"I have no idea where she could be Hinata!"<p>

Ino Yamanaka tapped her foot on her porch. She bit on her lip. She stood on her tippy toes trying to see if there was a sign of that big forehead of her friend's.

"No, like Hina, she is NOT here! I am freaking out right now. I cannot be late today. She could pick any other day, but today."

Just as Ino was about to hyperventilate, said pinkette came running straight for her house. She stopped in front of Ino panting. She swallowed hard.

"I-I'm so-so sorry Ino. I – I woke up late…"

Ino glared at her best friend.

"Hinata, are you here?"

She nodded.

"Kay, see you in a sec then."

Ino tapped the end button on her iphone rather harshly. She crossed her arms and looked at the ground angrily.

"Sakura Haruno if you were late today, on this special day of mine, I would have murdered you."

Sakura chuckled.

"Of course you would have."

Ino stuck her tongue out at Sakura before stomping like a child in front of her.

"Sakura-chan! Ino-chan!"

Both girls looked at their other friend who was standing up in the hood of her limo waving her hands frantically. She giggled. Ino forgot her anger towards Sakura and ran up to the limo. Y'know the run "it" girls do when they see their best friend for the first time in like forever! Sakura took in Ino's appearance then. Ino Yamanaka had a dark purple tank crop top on with black skinny jeans that were ripped up and her purple top it off, the girl let her hair hang loosely, meeting her calves, and natural makeup that graced her eyes with the most daring purple lips that fit her skin tone perfectly. Sakura grimaced and looked at her own attire. She wore a red blazer with a white tank top that was tucked into her pink jeans. Her jeans were rolled up above her ankles and her shoes were still in her hands. They were nothing compared to her fashionista sister's shoes. They were simple white flats. She couldn't help feel jealous. Ino was gorgeous. She was a blonde beauty with green eyes and fair skin. It was no wonder boys at their school wanted her as their own. Sakura walked to the limo and got in following Ino.

"Hey Hinata."

Hinata waved and then cleared her throat. She softly spoke.

"Okay. So you know Naruto Uzumaki."

Ino smirked.

"That potentially hot blonde kid that was in our English kid last year."

Hinata smiled as if she was deep in thought and nodded. Sakura stared at her shier friend.

"Yeah. We do. What about him? Did something happen?"

Hinata opened her mouth and then closed it. Sakura looked her over. It was only common sense to know that Hinata's clothes were designer. Though Ino only chose to wear designer clothes, in this case the purse/backpack she carried which was,- she did own knock offs- though she would never tell it- because she didn't have nearly enough money that was needed to buy it all. However Hinata Hyuga did. Her father, Hiashi Hyuga, was the president of The Main House Industries, a big time corporation that specialized in none other than funding the small town of Konoha. The corporation worked right under the mayor along with the Nara conglomerate. So as Sakura took in the lilac Versace Pleated Tulle Arm Mini dress with black Calvin Klein Colette Pumps that her friend wore she couldn't help feel underdressed. Hinata gulped and a blush placed itself upon her fair-skinned cheeks.

"I-I have a crush on him."

She hastily said, half whispered. The car ride became almost quiet. Until-

"SHUT THE FRONT DOOR!"

Ino nearly screamed, scaring the blue haired, lavender eyed mistress half to death. Sakura giggled at them.

"Wh-what!? Don't- Don't tell me he has a girlfriend!"

Hinata's pretty eyes widened. Ino's mouth dropped. Sakura waved her hands in front of her chest.

"No. No. I don't believe he has a girlfriend just yet Hina."

Sakura said trying o calm her friend's nerves. Hinata laid a hand on her D cupped breasts.

"Oh good."

"I'm just trying to figure out why you like him. I mean, yeah he's cute and he's the mayor's son and such, but he's a complete idiot!"

Hinata blushed even more.

"Aw c'mon Ino, let the girl like who she likes."

Ino shot Sakura a glare.

"Hina. I love ya. I really do. But, I think you could do SO much better! Like I said he's a total idiot. You guys saw what he did last year for our last report. I bet the only reason he advanced a grade is because his daddy is Minato Namikaze."

It was true. The blonde headed, blue eyed, whisker marked male was in fact very stupid. It was rumored that last year his final report card consisted of three F's, a D and a C- in P.E. Though the boy was overall friendly and really handsome, that could only get him so far…

"I- I know he's not nearly as smart as we are Ino-chan, but-but he holds so much potential… and- and. And damnit he's hot."

Hinata pouted innocently. Both girls gasped. The driver could be seen through the mirror that his eyebrow raised in surprise. The shy Hyuga just used profanity in the first time in her life over a boy. Well this was new. Before Ino or Sakura could fully recover and say something to Hinata, Kō chuckled and began to talk to the heiress.

"Lady Hyuga, we are at your school now. Please call me if you need anything."

Hinata smiled at her bodyguard.

"Thank you so much Kō, but I assure you I will be fine."

Sakura and Ino giggled. Kō looked at Hinata unsure. He turned his head back to the front with a slight smirk on his lips.

"I will be in front of the school at three o'clock sharp."

Hinata sighed.  
>"Thanks Kō!" Ino said sweetly as she was the first to get out the car.<p>

"Thank you very much Kō- san, see you at three." Hinata scooted out of her father's limo.

"Thank you Kō."

Kō just nodded as all three girls got out. They watched as the limo left before turning to each other a squealing in delight.

"Oh. MY. GOSH! WE ARE SENIORS!"

Ino screamed fixing her eyebrows. Sakura shook her head.

"Oh lord, please help Ino-pig."

Ino shut her mirror and glared at Sakura.

"Whatever forehead."

"Sakura-chan. Ino-ch- Eeep!"

Ino and Sakura whipped around to see Hinata was now sitting on the floor blushing madly. A blonde blur graced their eyes.

"Naruto…"

Both girls whispered.

"Oh shit! Sorry Hinata-chan, I didn't see you right there dattebayo."

Naruto Uzumaki offered his hand to the poor girl. She slowly took it looking up into his eyes. Naruto held this perfect smile as he helped the damsel in distress up onto her feet. He brushed the few specs of dirt that had found their way on Hinata's dress before standing back to inspect her. He gave her a thumbs up.

"You're a-okay Hinata-chan. Again I apologie for bumping into you."

Naruto turned to the right.

"YO KIBA! WATCH WHERE YOU THROW THAT BALL MAN!"

Naruto grabbed the football that was to the right of Hinata, before looking over noticing Sakura.

"Hey pretty girl. Why don't you and me go out on a date."

Sakura paled. Ino just stood there in disbelief. Hinata stayed fixated on what was in front of her-Naruto, though he didn't seem to notice. Sakura shook her head.

"Uh, sorry Naruto, I'm taken." She lied.

Naruto grunted.

"Aww. Man."

He looked down before perking back up.

"That's okay Sakura-chan, you'll be mine soon enough."

Sakura's eyes turned to Hinata in fear the Hyuga would begin to cry over the boy that she liked asking her best friend out. Sakura couldn't believe Naruto was so blunt, not only that but she hated that he took interest in her and not the girl who liked him. However, staring at Hinata intently, Sakura realized she still hadn't moved after she Naruto helped her up. The pinkette was sure the blunette was in a state of shock. Naruto waved to Sakura and Hinata, ignoring Ino's prescence and ran up to Kiba. Ino growled over the fact the Uzumaki took no interest in her, but Sakura ignored that ans straed at Hinata a little concerned. The girlstill wasn't moving. That is until suddenly she let out the breath she had been holding the entire time. Her head snapped to the back of Naruto catching up to Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka and Choji Akimichi. Her eyes got wide.

"Na-Naruto-kun… Naruto-kun TOUCHED ME!"

Hinata looked at her friends with the biggest smile ever. Ino gave Sakura a knowing look, and Sakura just nodded.

Hinata Hyuga had it bad

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Okay, so in this story Hinata and Hyugas will be the only ones to uses her honorifics,and Naruto when he is addressing his parents, Sasuke's family, the Hyuga's and Sakura, just to let you all know. Also Sasuke and his family, but only when addressing their family members and Naruto and his parents. That is all. **


	3. Chapter 2: Pretty Girl's Pain

**Thank you so much everyon who have favorite/followed this story. That makes me super happy and keeps me going with this story! Hopefully you guys enjoy this chapter. And until the next one, please review, and if you haven't favorite and follow. Thanks ahead of time!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't and probably never will own Naruto.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

The three girls all made their way to the school's sports arena to get there classes for this year. All the students were filed into lines based on their last names. Ino, Sakura, and Hinata had agreed to meet back up at the unisex bathroom though as they made their way to their respective lines. Sakura and Hinata walking into the same line while Ino walled to the last one by the back door of the arena. Sakura tapped her foot impatiently waiting for her turn to get her schedule. Hinata giggled at her friend.

_Oh c'mon! Move it already!_

"Oh Sakura-chan, be patient. We will have enough time."

Sakura grunted.

"Well… yeah, but-"

"Sup Hinata-chan, Sakura-chan!"

Both girls saw Naruto and his crew walking towards them. Hinata froze and Sakura shook her head.

"Naruto, if you keep bumping into us, I'm going to start thinking you're stalking us."

The boy put his hands up.

"Psh. As if. That would be far to troublesome."

Sakura rolled her eyes at Shikamaru.

"I swear. No one is lazier than you Nara."

The black haired teen smirked. Choji smacked on his bag of chips.

"Have- mmm this is so good. Have you girls gotten your schedules yet?"

Sakura looked at Hinata trying to see if she was going to answer, but of course she wasn't. Instead she was fixated on Naruto who was half in the conversation, half searching for someone. That was weird. She shook her head.

"You guys?"

Kiba nodded.

"Duh. All the athletes get there's first."

Sakura stared at him.

"Wait, does that include cheerleaders?"

Shikamaru, Kiba and Choji all nodded.

Sakura gritted her teeth.

_Where the hell did that Ino-pig go then, if she already had her schedule?_

"Sa-Sakura-chan. Your turn…"

Sakura whipped her head to the table before grabbing her schedule and thanking the person that gave it to her. Hinata did the same thing, finally breaking her gaze from a certain blonde boy. Naruto grabbed Sakura's schedule reading it over. He pouted.

"Aww Sakura-chan we only have P.E together!"

Sakura smiled.

"Sorry Naruto."

Hinata lightly poked the boy.

"Um. Um Na-Naruto-kun could I see her schedule."

Naruto sweetly leaned into Hinata so that he could hear her since she had spoken so softly. He smiled.

"Of course Hinata-chan. Let's see if we are in any classes together too!"

Sakura smiled. Kiba stared at Sakura then to Hinata. Choji continued to eat his chips. Shikamaru just yawned.

"Hey. Sakura. Does Hinata have a crush or something on Naruto?"

Sakura blushed.

"What makes you say that?"

Shikamaru scratched the back of his head annoyed.

"She's blushing madly."

Sure enough the Hyuga was bright red as Naruto's body was very close to hers as they reviewed their schedules. Naruto smiled brightly.

"Hinata-chan, we have the same classes, except for Home Ec and Science! You have those with Sakura-chan."

"And Ino."

Ino came walking fiercely towards the group. Her hair looked a tad bit unruly but Sakura brushed it off. She snatched Sakura's schedule from Naruto's hand, looked at it and placed it back into Sakura's hands.

"We have all the same classes forehead."

"Well damn."

Kiba bit his lip as he looked Ino over up and down. Choji kept eating as he eyed her. Shikamaru just shook his head.

"Kiba don't even mess with her. She's troublesome."

Ino glared at Shikamaru. She put her hands on her hips.

"Hmm, really? That's not what you said when you were with this last year."

Shikamaru blushed and scowled at her.

"We're leaving."

Kiba howled with laughter.

" What happened? You couldn't tap it eh Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru grabbed Kiba by his black leather jacket obviously heated.

"Shut up Dog lover."

He hissed. Naruto paled.

"Shikamaru-kun, c'mon leave it. Choji- kun let's go before Shikamaru-kun turns from lazy ass to smart ass."

Ino laughed.

"Go running Shikamaru. Let's go girls. Oh and by the way, Shikamaru when you see Temari from our rival school again, why don't you tell her she ain't got nothing on your first."

The boys' head snapped to their best friend.

"You're dating TEMARI!"

The whole school seemed to tune in on the conversation and all stared at the male. He face palmed before glaring at Ino.

"Actually, she's in college now, and unlike you she is more woman than you'll ever be fucking troublesome woman!"

* * *

><p>Ino walked in front of her best friends texting and butung her lip as if to keep herself from crying. Hinata frowned.<p>

"Ino-chan. You didn't need to be so mean to Shikamaru-kun."

Ino growled.

"Yeah. Hinata's right. I know he broke up with you for Temari, but don't you think that was taking it a little too far? I mean everytime you talk to him you both argue and you're the one that keeps getting hurt…"

Ino whipped around to her friends.

"Absolutely not. How dare he drop me for that pathetic excuse of a woman. And me… hurt. That stupid Nara kid can't hurt me if I don't feel anything for HIM!"

Temari, no one knew her last name, was a girl from Konoha High's rival school Suna Academy, now apparently in college according to Shikamaru, that for some reason was head over heels over the Nara boy while Ino was dating him. When she first met Ino, she basically dissed her telling her she was probably going to end up fat and ugly. Shikamaru didn't help his girlfriend. That was strike one for Ino. Then, on top of that, Temari had in fact been able to woo Ino's boyfriend, because after the third time Temari had graced her presence on the couple, Shikamaru broke up with Ino. After that Ino hated her and Shikamaru. Which was understandable for Hinata and Sakura, but they feared that if Ino didn't find another source of happiness, the beautiful girl would become bitter. Even more so than she was already. They both had agreed that if Ino stopped letting Shikamaru affect her so much, he'd stop being an asshole to her. After the break up, little did Ino know, Hinata and Sakura had confronted Shikamaru. The boy felt bad for leaving Ino but revealed that he just didn't feel the same way Ino felt for him. He missed them just being best friends. And Temari actually had nothing to do with him breaking up with the blonde. He told them regardless if Temari liked him or not, he had pretty much had it with Ino and her expectations. Temari was just a better fit.

Hinata and Sakura looked at each other with sad eyes. There was one other thing that the Yamanaka would never tell-other than her knock offs- it was the fact that she was not over Shikamaru Nara. To say the least she may have even fell in love with him… and it sucked that the two girls knew that he loved her only as a little sister despite the fact that he gave them a chance. Hinata played with the hem of her shirt.

"Well… school is about to start so I should probably go to my first class now."

Sakura nodded.

"What is it again."

"Math. Room 208."

Ino nodded before reverting back to her texting. However she bumped into Naruto and dropped her phone. Ino glared at him. He scratched his cheek.

"Sorry Ino-chan…"

Naruto looked behind her.

"Hey HINATA-CHAN!"

The boy ran up to Hinata who starred in awe at him. Sakura stepped out of his way, however he saw her.

"Sakura-chan. That date invite is still a go whenever you're ready…"

Sakura and Ino rolled their eyes. She shrugged.

"Sorry Naruto, my boyfriend wouldn't like that." Sakura lied, once again. He pouted.

"Fine then. Hinata-chan ready to go to math?"

Hinata just nodded.

"Bye Sakura-chan. Sorry again Ino-chan!"

He smiled, grabbed Hinata's hand, making her blush deeply,and ran off with the poor girl to their first class. Ino growled as she picked up her phone checking to make sure it didn't break.

"I'm going to kill him." Sakura smiled grabbing Ino as they went to their class.

* * *

><p>Sakura tapped her desk with her pencil waiting for the bell to ring. They had five minutes. She leaned into her hand and frowned. Man English with Kakashi-sensei was so boring. She lazily gazed at her best friend. Ino was pretty much doing the same thing, only her gaze landed on the clock; however she soon stared at Sakura just as lazily with an irritated look on her face.<p>

"So that is why this process is called Rhetoric."

The man held onto a green book as he stood in front of the whiteboard writing stuff that the girls probably should have been copying. Ino and Sakura paled. Ino leaned over towards her friend.

"That man is reading that damn _Icha Icha_ series."

Sakura grunted.

"I know."

"Miss Sakura. Miss Ino, is there something you wish to tell the class?"

Sai a new kid to the school looked behind him at Ino. He hadn't noticed the girl at first, but couldn't help but notice her beauty now that Kakashi-sensei called them out. The rest of the class all stared at the two embarrassed girls. Kakashi Hatake continued reading.

"Well?"

"Um.. we-"

The bell rang and everyone quickly went out the room. Ino stopped near the door making Sakura bump into her.

"Kakashi-sensei, you should totally read that book to us." With that she gave a wink to the man. Kakashi's eyes widened and Sakura began to laugh.

"Out both of you."

"Aww. Kakashi-sensei, there is no need to be embarrassed over your porn book."

Kakashi deadpanned.

"I-it's not porn."

He whispered as both girls walked out.

"Sure it's not."

* * *

><p>Sakura and Ino both walked to room 208 to meet with Hinata before heading to their science class. They found her, along with Naruto and Kiba. Sakura spoke up first.<p>

"Oh. Hey Hinata. Naruto. Kiba."

Naruto smiled. Kiba nodded. Hinata waved slightly, again for like the millionth time today, too infatuated with the Uzumaki.

"Hey Sakura-chan." He nearly screamed.

Just then, Shikamaru walked up behind him purposely avoiding the eyes of Ino who glared at him fiercely.

"You two ready?"

Kiba nodded.

"Always. Bye bae."

He said to Ino as he walked next to Shikamaru with his hands in his pockets. Ino sneered at him.

"You're not my type dog breath." She snapped.

Kiba just chuckled.

"Ouch. I see what you meant now Shikamaru."

Ino gasped. She quickly looked down and bit her lip. Sakura however caught Shikamaru's face. He stared at Ino almost apologetically. He shook his head. Sakura put her hand on her friend's back to comfort her. Ino stayed silent as her bang covered her eye.

"Shut up dog lover. C'mon idiot."

Hinata chirped up.

"Where-where are you guys headed?"

Naruto scratched at the back of his head.

"Uh- somewhere off campus."

Hinata's eyes widened.

"Na-Naruto-kun, th-that's not good."

Naruto smirked.

"I know... but we're meeting a friend somewhere since he doesn't go here… yet. See you around though okay. Don't worry; I'll be back before fourth so we can go to English together. And Choji will come with us okay."

Hinata nodded, her face now red. With that, the three boys ran off to the school's gates. Leaving the three girls wondering who the mysterious friend they were meeting was. Hiding in the corner was Sai staring at Ino, whose face was still frozen in a tortured expression. He flipped through a book.

"How to make a girl happy."

* * *

><p><strong>Until next time. Sorry Sasuke isn't in it yet, but he will be soon enough. And sorry the first two chapters focused mainly on Hinata and Ino, but trust me it is pretty important to note them in this story. Next chapter will be more Sakura, and maybe Sasuke oriented though so don't worry! Also check out my other story And They Call Us Their Children, I should be posting it's next chapter soon lol. With that…<strong>

**PEACE!**


	4. Chapter 3: Teme is?

**Sup peoples! I just got done with this so hope you like it. There's not much of anything else I'd like to say…**

**Wait…**

**I want to give a shout out to a reviewer: Delione (hope I spelled that right).**

**Thank you so much, I am glad you like my story. And as you wished, I tried to make this chapter longer (and trust me it was hard, there were soooooo many parts where I could have ended this chapter) but I had this voice ( and no I'm not crazy lol) telling me "give Delione a longer chapter! So I did, or at least tried to. And don't worry there will be sasusaku moments soon, thank you for bearing with me- to you and all my followers and favoriters- thank you for everyone who followed/favorite too!**

**But anyway (for everyone) this is probably going to be one of my longer stories, and since it is a story, I have to coax you guys into it and stuff, but do not fret the next chapter will have Sasuke ( like literally have him in it and not just mention him- you'll see what I mean) and some nice sasusaku moments. Stay tuned for the next chapter. (I'll try to have it up by Friday… maybe Saturday morning) Until then. ENJOY!**

**OH WAIT! If you guys read the prologue (hoping you did) and you saw, and I quote: "I am taking different approach and instead of focusing on my favorite Naruto duo (NarutoxHinata) and ****writing about the guy that started KH with the first installment of SORA and his girl****…" I really am embarrassed to have read that. My friend brought it to my attention today. That was NOT supposed to say KH or Sora and his girl. I am in the process of creating another story, for much much later in the year, that is the first story installment of Sora and his girl, because my other stories focused on Roxas and Namine, and apparently when I began writing this one, I took that saved document that was for THAT story and typed out the prologue of THIS story without noticing that it wasn't the correct document to be typing on. It was, had I not done that, supposed to say, "I am taking different approach and instead of focusing on my favorite Naruto duo (NarutoxHinata) and writing about the guy that caused so much mess in the series Sasuke and his girl!" so yeah. Sorry about that guys. Im sure people were like this is a Naruto fic not a Kingdom Hearts one lol.**

**Okay now we're done!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Kishimoto.**

* * *

><p>"Let us get started today with introductions. My name is Kosuke Maroboshi, and today we will be learning a cupcake recipe. We will learn the art of making delicious red velvet cakes!"<p>

Kosuke smiled at his class as he began to pass out the paper with the recipe on it.

"You may start once you get the paper, and remember dry with dry, wet with wet, then combine!"

Ino groaned.

"I am in love with flowers, not food. Especially unhealthy ones that can mess up this figure."

Ino, in her purple apron, showed off her figure to her best friends. Sakura scoffed.

"C'mon Ino-pig, we have to do this if we want to pass this class this semester…"

Hinata was already mixing up the batter, while looking at the recipe.

"Besides Ino-chan, cooking and baking are pretty easy."

Hinata said in her usual sweet voice pouring a white substance into the mix. Sakura and Ino guessed it was flour… or maybe it was sugar. Ino placed her hands on her hips.

"Says the girl who loves cooking and baking."

Hinata blushed.

"Father told me it would be a good thing to do for my future husband, so that when he comes home, he'd always have a home cooked meal to get full off of."

Sakura grabbed a couple of cupcake pans.

"But aren't you supposed to be the heiress to your family's industry?"

Hinata stopped mixing and frowned.

"F-fa-father doesn't think I can do it. He said I will be better acting as a trophy wife."

Ino and Sakura gasped.

"Say what!?"

Hinata forced a smile.

"Yeah. B-but it- it's okay. I can be the best wife out there."

"No."

Ino swung Hinata so that she was facing the blonde and pink haired girls.

"Hinata… you're not a trophy wife. You can't be one. You're better than that…"

Kosuke Maroboshi stopped instructing a group of students, before walking up to the three girls.

"Problem ladies?"

They all blushed.

"No Maruboshi-sensei."

Hinata poured her batch of red velvet cupcakes into the pan as Kosuke went to go stop Lee from blowing the classroom up.

* * *

><p>The girls walked to their Science class munching on their cupcakes. Well, Sakura and Hinata did as Ino took nibbles from it.<p>

"I can't finish this."

Sakura glared at her friend.

"But Hinata spent so much time on them, especially since we couldn't for the life of us, help her. At least eat half."

Ino stuck her tongue out at Sakura.

"Hinata, sweetie, from what I nibbled it's good, but my figure…"

Hinata smiled.

"It's okay Ino, here put it in this container."

Hinata held up a container filled with the rest of her treats in front of Ino. Ino winked at her pink haired best friend, while she placed her barely touched baked good inside. Sakura shook her head. As Ino began to get the crumbs off of her hands a boy with black hair poked her side, causing her to flinch a little. She was about yell at them, but when she turned around her voice kind of got caught in her throat.

"Hello Miss Ino."

Sakura and Hinata stared at Sai and Ino.

"Um… uh… Yes?"

Sai looked down.

"Um. Are you walking to Shizune sensei's Biology class right now?"

Ino placed her hands causually to her sides, obviously getting rid of her surprise. Or was it infatuation?

"Yeah."

Sai smiled, though it seemed force.  
>"I'm sorry. You probably think I'm weird."<p>

Ino shook her head.

"Naw. Not really. You're too cute to be weird."

Sai stared at the blonde in awe. Sakura's eyebrow raised.

_Oh really now?_

"Did you need something."

Sai nodded.

"Um, yes. I wanted you to take this, but don't open it until Lunch."

Ino took the paper out of his hand.

"Okay, but what does Shizune-sensei's class have to do with this."

Sai smiled, a little more natural now.

"Nothing, I just wanted to know where I could see your beautiful face again. My second period class is next door to Shizune's, and I noticed you were walking that way. My third is back that way. Sir Danzo's PE class."

Sai pointed towards the way the three girls had come from before glancing back at Ino. Ino nodded and smiled.

"But since my third cross paths with yours, I know now I can see you while going to third every morning."

Sai looked down again, a faint blush on his face before turning and walking towards his class. Ino lifted his chin.

"That is so sweet. Thank you."

Sai nodded as he stepped away from Ino.

" Yeah. Later Miss Ino."

Ino stared at the boy. Sakura and Hinata giggled.

"I think that kid likes you."

Ino stared at his missing figure.

"Hmm. He's the newer kid at this school right?"

Hinata nodded, though Ino couldn't see her.

"Yes. His name is Sai."

Ino nodded.

"Sai huh. He was pretty hot, but he's like the rest of the boys at this school who want me it seems. Such a shame. Anyway c'mon let's get to class."

The girls began to walk again, but Ino couldn't help but look back and hold the note close to her chest.

_Shikamaru used to do the same thing._

* * *

><p>Lady Tsunade stood in the front of the room.<p>

"Hello. As you all know I'm Tsunade, Konoha High's principal, and I will be your stand in Biology teacher for the day. Any questions?"

A kid raised his hand.

"Where is Shizune- sensei?"

"She had too much to drink last night any other questions?." The principal asked the class. The same kid raised his hand.

"Yeah, why didn't you just get a substitute."

Lady Tsunade's eyes twitched.

"You're questions annoy me. Anyone else before I pummel this brat."

Everyone stayed quiet. The woman smiled.

"Good, I probably would have killed you all."

Sakura, Ino and Hinata laughed. This was the third year that,on the first day of school, the principal of their school had to cover for a hung-over Shizune. The girls knew she covered for her, because Shizune was a dear friend of Tsunade's, and because she loved science and originally was a biology teacher herself but was offered a job as a principal and gladly accepted, after being coaxed by her old friend Jiraya-sensei. To say the least, the girls loved their principal because to them she showed her warm side, while to others-especially Naruto at times- was thought to be coldhearted. On top of that, she was a strong woman who lost two men in her life- her brother and ex-fiancé- who both died in different situations but nonetheless traumatic ones, and she was still on top of things… Though her drinking and gambling usually got her in trouble.

"Now, I know the others probably loaded you with tons of homework, but I am only covering this class today, and to make Shizune grade all of your despicable answers on the human body would just be wrong of me- because you probably don't know much anyway…. so today I will sit at that desk playing online blackjack, and you will not bother me capiche."

The class nodded.

"Good. Just think of this as a free period."

Ino immediately turned to Hinata and Sakura who sat behind her.

"Okay. Gossip time!"

Hinata smiled while Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Really Ino."

Ino removed a piece of her hair that fell a little too close to her mouth.

"Uh. Ya. Hinata. I want to know how your first period went with Naruto."

Hinata blushed bright red. She began to play with her hands.

"W-well, umm…"

Ino tapped her foot.

"Ugh. Spit it out."

"Kiba kun's having a hangout this Friday. For like a back to school house party…"

Sakura tapped her pencil on her desk.

"Yeah, so?"

"I didn't ask you about Kiba, I asked about Naruto."

"Ino-pig, if the girl doesn't want to talk about it, then you can't force her. Besides, I thought you said Naruto wasn't good enough for her."

Ino glared at Sakura.

"I don't think he is worthy of her time, but I know she digs him, and I want to see if she made any progress."

Ino said matter of factly.

"I mentioned the party because we're going." Hinata said sternly.

Ino and Sakura looked at the blue haired beauty shocked. Hinata was not known to be stern; she was known to be graceful, pure and sweet. This was new.

"I really don't want to though Hinata." Sakura sort of whispered, still trying to recuperate from Hinata's uncharacteristic tone.

Hinata bit her lip.

"Please?"

"Why?" Ino asked.

"W-we-well, N- Naruto-kun is going to be there and… y'know. It's a party…"

"There'll be drinking, couples making out, and the horrible stench of sex, everything that you do not take part of Hinata. On top of that your father would never let you go." Sakura reminded the girl. Hinata lowered her head.

"Well, yes Sakura-chan, but."

"And a good chance Shikamaru will be there and I for one do NOT want to see him. Especially since I know he'll bring Temari."

Hinata looked defeated. She quietly whispered.

"But I'd sneak out for this one."

Sakrua and Ino almost died. Miss good and innocent girl would sneak out for Naruto? Sakura gaped.

_What the hell did that moron do to our Hinata?_

"Are you serious? We've tried to get you to sneak out and come to parties with us before and to all of them you said no."

Hinata moved some of her hair befind her ear.

"Well, you know, I'm a senior now. I want to experience at least one house party…"

Ino frowned.

"As much as that sounds amazing getting you dressed up for a 'party' scene, like I said Shikamaru's going to be there, and I just don't think that will be a good idea."

Hinata's eyes furrowed together.

"Plus it's Kiba's party Hinata, his would be the worst to go to, at least for your first. Bad things always happen at them." Sakura tried to convince her friend. Hinata shook her head.

"Please. Naruto-kun invited me and told me he really hoped I'd come, with Sakura-chan and Ino-chan of course."

Hinata did her infamous puppy dog pout towards her best friends.

"Oh no."

Ino gritted her teeth.

"Why couldn't he just ask you to come and not mention us?"

Sakura frowned. She knew Naruto had a crush on her. He did probably ask Hinata to go, but only because he knew Sakura would tag along. He was a boy. Most had agendas.

"He actually did."

Sakura gaped again.

_Wait what?_

"Wait what?"

Too caught up in their conversation the girls didn't realize that the other students were packing up. The bell rang. Shocking all of them forcing them to twitch. Tsunade giggled.

"Seems like you three had a good convo."

Hinata blushed. Ino and Sakura smiled.

"Yes we did Lady Tsunade, but it will have to continue at lunch. We didn't get to finish."

Tsunade smirked.

"Ahh. I remember when I was your age gossiping… Anyway get to your next class okay."

The girls nodded as they walked towards the door. All three were shocked to see Naruto casually leaned up against the wall waiting. Along with Choji who was chowing down on some potato chips.

"Hey Ino. Sakura. Hinata!"

Ino looked disgusted.

"Ew Choji."

Choji frowned.

"You wait Ino, my future wife wouldn't care that I eat. Matter of fact she'd make me food to eat. You wouldn't be able to keep a man if you don't feed him."

Ino's heart stopped and she growled.

"What did you just say?"

Choji swallowed and stared wide eyed. He looked down embarrassed and tried to retrace his statement.

"Any guy would be lucky to have you."

Ino smirked.

"That's what I thought."

Choji grunted.

_Why does it seem as though every since Shikamaru broke up with her, she's been even more hostile._

"Na-Naruto- kun."

Naruto smiled at the shy girl.

"Sup Hinata-chan. Told ya I'd be here to walk you to fourth."

Hinata blushed harder, if that was possible.

Naruto looked at Sakura strangely. Sakura bit her lip. He looked like he was in love.

_I hate that he seems to only have eyes for me. Look at Hinata... She's the one that likes YOU! _Shānnarō! _._

"Sakura-chan, did Hinata-chan tell you about the party."

Hinata spoke for her.

"Y-yes I d-did N-Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled wider.

"Well, are you coming?"

Sakura was about to shake her head.

"Yes. Y-yes She is N-Naruto-kun. As well as Ino-chan."

Naruto's eyes glimmered.

"Sweet."

Sakura stared in horror as well as Ino.

_Shānnarō! ! Hinata! We said NO!_

Naruto turned to Hinata and Choji."

"Hey, we should go."

Ino and Sakura stared at the three people as they made their way to their English class.

"What the fuck just happened?"

Ino turned to Sakura.

"Ino… I have no idea."

* * *

><p>Genma Shiranui held his senbon in his mouth as his "students" piled in.<p>

Ino stormed into the room picking a desk in the middle, as Shikamaru lazily, but obviously irritated followed suit sitting right next to the blonde. Ino hissed at him.

"Go sit somewhere else."

"As troublesome as you are. I won't I want to talk."

"You have nothing to say to me."

"Just like always, when little miss Ino doesn't get what she wants she turns into a bitch."

Ino gasped as her green eyes widened. She bit her lip and looked to the front of the class ignoring the boy. Shikamaru grunted.

"Shit."

Sakura sighed in aggravation as she sat on the opposite side of Ino, now placing the blonde in the middle of her best friend, and ex- best friend/lover, before looking at the instructor. She stred at him confused.

"Uh. Genma-sensei? Where is Iruka-sensei?"

Genma stared at the pink haired girl. In his mouth her switched the senbon he had in it from right to left, back to right, making a circular pattern.

"He's sick right now. He asked if I could fill in."

Sakura nodded.

_Is this high school so poor we can't afford actual substitutes? No, that can't be. Otherwise the mayor's, Hyuga's, and Nara's children wouldn't be here._

The usual assistant to the principal smirked as the bell rang.

"Alrighty, let's get this over with."

* * *

><p>Shikamaru Nara grabbed Ino's wrist.<br>"HEY!"

Ino glared at the boy. Sakura stared wide eyed.

"Shikamaru I don't want to speak with you."

Ino ripped her arm away from him before quickly entering the girl's bathroom so he couldn't follow. Sakura sighed in relief as the boy looked at nothingness in the air. He chuckled sourly.

"I remember when we could talk to each other without it having to be so hostile."

He shook his head.

"Guess we can never be best friends again huh. I don't even know why I want to be a part of her life still. Honestly everything is a drag."

Sakura stared sadly at him.

"Shikamaru… you just gotta give her time. It's only been two months y'know. She's still sorting out her feelings for you."

He grunted.

"Curse the day I asked her out because Choji and the others told me she liked me. Had I never listened to them I wouldn't be in this damn situation."

Sakura opened her mouth before closing it. Shikamaru continued.

"Then she wouldn't be hurting and being more troublesome than ever. Sakura you believe me when I say I didn't know she felt that strongly for me right? We weren't even dating for THAT long."

Sakura nodded. The black haired teen scoffed.

"No you don't."

Sakura lowered her gaze.

"Shikamaru, I want to but… you didn't even stick up for her when Temari said those nasty things to her and Tenten, you spoke up for Temari instead…"

Shikamaru yawned.

"All women have their troublesome ways. That wasn't my battle to face."

Sakura gasped.

"But she was your girlfriend!"

Shikamaru shook his head.

"No. By that time Temari was my girlfriend. Ino just couldn't take that and decided upon herself she would cause problems with Temari. Temari was willing to be mutual with Ino since she knew I cared for her like a _little sister_..."

Shikamaru emphasied little sister.

"The moment Ino didn't get what she wanted; she bitched and then couldn't handle the heat. She's troublesome like that."

With that Shikamaru left a stunned Sakura.

_Ino lied about what transpired?_

* * *

><p>After coaxing Ino out of the bathroom the two girls went to go find Hinata, only to find Naruto's arm swung around her shoulders and a blushing Hinata. The two girls gaped.<p>

"Er… Hinata?"

Hinata slowly looked at her friends, cell phone in her hands as if she was about to call someone.

"Sa-sakura-chan? Ino-chan?"

She looked over. He took his arm from Hinata and stood in front of Sakura.

"Hey Sakura-chan, you guys wanna eat with us. I was just asking Hinata-chan to call you so you could join us."

The two girls stared at the friend for an explanation; however her gaze was on Naruto, of course.

"Uh, Um. Sure."

Ino stared at Sakura in horror. "

Um actually, I'm- I'm gonna go find Sai." She nodded hoping Sakura would catch on. She did.

_Shikamaru will be there…_

Naruto shook his head.

"Bring Sai-kun with you."

Ino glared at Naruto. Kiba and Choji walked up to Naruto just then.

"Yo. Naruto. Where's Shikamaru?"

Naruto, still straring at the girls answered.

"He said something about going to get lunch with…"

Kiba snickered.

"He went with Temari didn't he."

Naruto looked at his friend sheepishly.

"Yup. When the hell did that happen? I mean I remember when we went to play against Suna, but I don't remember them… you know, becoming a thing."

Kiba shrugged. Sakura listened intently.

_That game last year happened around the time Ino really started to treat Shikamaru badly. Was he telling the truth? Was she hostile because he broke up with her? That would make it be almost five months broken up, not two._

Ino gritted her teeth before remembering the paper Sai gave to her. She pulled it out, read it and gasped. Sakura and the rest looked at her in concern. Ino let a tear run down her face.

"Ino?"

"I-I have to go find Sai. You guys go on and eat. I'll catch you for History after Lunch Sakura."

The blonde briskly walked off in her pumps. Sakura stared at her friend curiously.

_That paper. I wonder what it said._

"Well, anyway,you guys want to eat in the cafeteria or go out to eat." Naruto asked the four people around him.

"OUT!" Kiba and Choji nearly yelled. Hinata nodded agreeing. Sakura looked at Hinata, who was doing that infamous puppy dog yet again and agreed.

_Hinata you owe me._

He chuckled.

"Good let me call Teme."

Hinata and Sakura looked at each other.

"T-teme?"

"Who's Teme Naruto?"

Naruto laughed.

"No his name isn't really Teme- Hello. Yo. The gang was going to go eat some Korean bbq. Think you can get away for a sec to join us?"

Naruto nodded as he listened to the person on the other line.

"Alright. Meet us out front."

Naruto ended the call on his Samsung Galaxy 5.

"Alright, Let's get going all ready!"

* * *

><p>The group had already gotten their off campus passes and were now standing waiting for the mystery person. It had been at least ten minutes leaving them with less than thirty minutes left before they had to check back into the school.<p>

"Ugh. Naruto where the hell is he!" Choji whined as his stomach growled.

Naruto grunted.

"This guy."

He pulled out his phone about to call the person but it began ringing.

"Teme… WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!"

Naruto sneered as he listened to the person talk. He sighed, obviously sad and irritated.

"Fine. See you at Tou-san's meeting later on. Later Teme."

He ended the call. Kiba looked at him.

"Well?"

Naruto pouted.

"He can't make it. C'mon."

The boys began to walk but Sakura got in front of them.

"Who the hell is this Teme person Naruto!"

Naruto looked at the pink haired girl confused. Sakura glared at him. And if looks could kill, he'd be dead.

"N-naruto-kun, you never told us who Teme-kun was."

Naruto facepalmed.

"Right. Sorry Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan. Teme is Itachi-niisan's brother. He's my best friend. His name is Sasuke, but I call him Teme."

The boys all laughed, obviously the name was an inside joke. Hinata's eyes widened.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun? I-I think I've met him before Na-Naruto-kun."

Naruto seemed deep in thought. He began nodding and smiling.

"Yeah you did Hinata-chan. At the summer festival a month ago." Hinata smiled nodding her head as she remembered him. Sakura stared curiously at the blonde.

_Hot male Itachi has a brother? Hmm. Why does that sound familiar? I wonder how he looks._

* * *

><p><strong>Okay the only note I have on this one is that Naruto will call Itachi, Itachi-niisan, because, as explained in the other chapters (whichever that one was), him and Sasuke grew up together like brothers, so it's only natural that Itachi ( Sasuke's actual brother) thinks of Naruto as his other "baby brother," and Naruto thinks of the Uchiha as his big brother...<strong>

**Just a thought, but technically, Naruto would be subject to call Sasuke "niisan" too huh. Sasuke's was born before him right…. Interesting. Sorry I just thought of that lol. **

**Laterz!**


	5. Chapter 4: I met him and I didn't care

**HEYO! Sorry this chapter took so long got back on my college grind y'know stuff like that. Anyway without further ado… SHOUTOUT TIME!**

**tsukinopen****: ****I totes agree with you. Naruto calling him Sasuke Nii-san would be too much lol. Off subject but I love Blue Exorcist btws. And no you didn't ramble at all! I totes like to hear what people have to say plus it gives me better insight on things. Your explanation plus my cousin's have enlightened me. So thank you very much for reviewing.**

**NOW we can start chapter 5! Yahoooo!**

**But first**

**Disclaimer:****Don't own Naruto yadda yadda yadda**

**And oh yeah: Note the first day of school is on a Thursday, for them, so the past chapters were all placed on Thursday, just so you guys won't be like how the hell lol you'll see.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Sakura watched in horror as the three boys literally swallowed down their ramen, Korean bbq and… what Sakura presumed was beef. Okay, she was hoping it was beef but how Kiba was eating it she couldn't tell. He looked like a dog shoving it down.

_Hence why Shikamaru always calls him dog lover…. How'd I miss that?_

Sakura shook her head of the thought still staring at the boys in disgust. She felt like puking. Sure she was hungry but DAMN! Those three were on their third bowl and plate already and she was barely eating one half of her sandwich. She looked over at Hinata who still had some salad left on her plate with a smile on her face as she washed the boys eat, well Naruto eat. Sakura rolled her eyes. She quickly looked back at the Inuzuka boy though catching him staring.

"Yes?"

Kiba smirked.

"Little miss thing. Where'd she go again?"

Sakura stared at the boy quizzically.

"What?"

Kiba glared at the pinkette.

"Ino woman. Ino. Or how Shikamaru calls her, "troublesome woman."

Sakura grunted and continued to eat.

_Why the hell did I agree to this again…. Or right. Hinata. That girl owes me big time._

"WELL!"

Kiba slammed the table making Choji spill his bbq on Naruto, forcing Naruto to drop his ramen bowl on the ground, and making Hinata give a small, but still audible squeal. Choji, Naruto and Sakura glared at the boy who was laughing like a complete jackass.

"Hinata? What the hell was that?

Kiba pointed at the blue haired teen talking about the sound that came out of her mouth. Hinata turned deep red. Sakura grabbed the boy by the collar.

"Don't make fun of her!"

Kiba still lauhed. Harder. That is until Choji tackled him into the wall he was sitting by making Sakura's grip break sending her backwards over her chair as she tried to catch her balance with no avail. Only smacking a fork into the air which landed in Naruto's drink spilling on him. He then stood up too abruptly making the table wobble as he attempted to grab napkins not seeing the waiter who was walking to a table nearby. The waiter didn't see the water that now danced along the floor, slipped making the tray of drinks fly up into the air landing on poor Hinata…. The chain reaction was now complete. Everyone gasped as Hinata's scream echoed at the restaurant.

"MY DRESS!"

Now, just because Hinata was stupid rich didn't mean the girl was stuck up. Honestly Sakura knew the girl would much rather be in her sweats with a crop top on and her converse, or how her father referred to the look as, peasant clothing. So it was a shock to hear Hinata, one scream at the top of her lungs when she's usually so quiet and two scream over the dress. Well, that is not until Sakura looked more closely at the horrid masterpiece sitting next to her realizing why her friend freaked out. Naruto stared at Hinata with wide eyes, as did Choji with his barbeque lipstick and tight grip on Kiba, and of course Kiba did the same as the other two boys. Maybe it was because Sakura had been in Hinata's presence multiple times when she was changing her outfits to know the girl had a body. But for all the pinkette knew, the dress fit nicely on Hinata….

Sakura followed the boys gaze at her friend and… TADA! Wet t-shirt contest! Hinata's bra and underwear could be seen from the seven drinks that fell on her in all the right (bad) angles. Sakura's jaw dropped. You could see literally….everything.

_Fuck! I gotta get her out of here!_

Sakura was too stunned to do or say anything. The waiter quickly came up to their table.

"Oh my goodness Miss I am so- WOW!"

The male waiter tried to apologize as his eyes went over Hinata's body. Hinata stood under the entire male population's gaze in the restaurant shaking and attempting to cover herself. Naruto was the first to snap out of his trance stuffing tissue in his nose, taking off his jacket and putting it over Hinata to cover the now see threw dress, ushering her out the door.

"Yo Kiba-kun pay for our food we gotta go."

_Or y'know Naruto can handle it?_

Kiba threw money on the table as him, Choji, unwillingly, he was still hungry, and Sakura briskly walked towards the door.

"Keep the change bro."

The waiter just nodded still trying to engrave Hinata's body into his head. He looked down at the lump that now was apparent in his slacks.

"Damnit!"

* * *

><p>The girls were in the locker room changing for P.E, their last class of the day, getting dressed. Hinata was still embarrassed over lunch's mishap and had missed fifth period to go get a change of clothes. Sakura felt bad for her. That embarrassing moment happened right in front of Hinata's sweetheart.<p>

"Wait. Wait. Wait. So you mean to tell me that your crush saw you half naked already. Damn Hinata. Look at you moving fast and shit."

Sakura growled.

"Ino. Not funny."

"I-it's okay Sakura-chan."

Hinata smiled. It was forced.

"Maybe you can ask Jiraya-sensei to sit out…" Sakura said with concern over her best friend's emotions. Ino finally really looked at the girl realizing that she probably felt beyond embarrassed. More like humiliated.

"I agree with forehead. Tell him you're not feeling so hot. Besides, you don't look so hot anyway."

Hinata shook her head.

"N-no. I'm –I'm fine you guys."

Hinata pulled her workout shirt over her head. It didn't fit. She got it over her head, but not her bust. She pouted.

"Oh come on! This was last years. They couldn't have grown THAT big!"

Ino slammed her locker.

"Yes the fuck they did. You make me look like an A sweetie."

Hinata's lips quavered as she stared at Ino. Sakura gave Ino the look making Ino put her hands up in defense. Sakura placed a hand on her best friend's shoulder.

"Hinata, do you still have Naurto's jacket?"

Hinata stared at Sakura curiously.

"Well-well, no Sakura-chan. I gave it to Kō to wash fifth period. Why?"

Sakura bit her lip.

"I was just going to say he probably wouldn't have minded you use it again. Here I have one of my dad's old shirts that will probably fit you."

Hinata's lavender eyes sparkled.

"Oh thank you Sakura-chan!"

Sakura nodded. Ino smiled.

"Sakura. Our little innocent child is growing up. She's already getting boy's jackets like I do on a regular basis." Sakura looked up and glared at the ceiling.

"Really?"

She looked back at the blonde.

"You had to make this about you?"

Ino blushed. Sakura remembered Shikamaru's words.

_"The moment Ino didn't get what she wanted; she bitched and then couldn't handle the heat. She's troublesome like that."_

_Ino loves attention…_

Hinata stared at the two girls.

"Sakura-chan. Ino-chan."

"Ino-pig, we're gonna need to have a talk."

Ino and Hinata stared at Sakura.

Sakura walked towards the exit of the locker room.

"It's about Shikamaru."

* * *

><p>Sakura blew on a piece of fallen hair as she glanced at the clock. She had five minutes. Five minutes and then she would be home. She looked to the left of her seeing Hinata struggling to keep going. The petite, well not including her chest, was breathing harshly. Ino on the other hand had a determined look on her face.<p>

"No pain no gain Hina,forehead. Hina I told you to lay off the cinnamon rolls. Sakura, just get cuter. Maybe talk to the fairy god mother kay."

Sakura's eye twitched.

_Wait 'till this class is over._

"C'mon ladies. Two more minutes! Move those BOSOMS- er let's get fit!"

Sakura stopped and looked at Jiraya sensei who was watching the girls too intently. She folded her arms. Ino did the same. Hinata kept going.

"I feel the pain-J-Jiraya sensei!"

Sakura looked at her friend.

"Hina. Stop."

Hinata with her innocent eyes looked at Sakura. Breathlessly she answered.

"Why?"

Ino sneered.

"Because Naruto was right. Jiraya sensei is a pervert."

Just then all the girls stopped the exercise and glared at their sensei. Jiraya blushed and smirked.

"L-Ladies!"

Just then the boys ran up to the girls finishing their laps. Naruto was in front panting but not dying unlike the rest. He wiped his arm on his forehead.

"Ero-sanin."

Jiraya growled.

"What the hell have I told you about calling me that Naruto!"

Naruto tilted his head in confusion.

"But kaa-san calls you that all the time."

Jiraya frowned.

"Curse your mother."

Naruto glared at his godfather.

"My mother is a beautiful woman. Scary sometimes, but beautiful so take that back! And besides why the heck are you here!"

Jiraya smiled. He answered the blonde boy confidently.

"My beautiful Tsunade asked me to stand in until she is able to get a new teacher since the last one… well y'know."

Naruto rolled his eyes.

Everyone began to snicker. Sakura frowned.

_That teacher got caught doing a cheerleader…. But Jiraya-sensei seems like he's going to be worse than the last one._

"Granny Tsunade doesn't like your perverted ass."

Jiraya glared at Naruto.

"As your sensei I can send you to the-"

The bell ring. The boys all ran to the locker rooms. The girls followed suit leaving Jiraya in the gym alone.

"But I wasn't able to complete my research…"

* * *

><p>The three girls all walked towards the football field. Hinata jumped in front of them now wearing a black Versace "Samurai" studded dress.<p>

"Let's watch the boys practice before we go home! Plus I have to give Naruto-kun's jacket back."

Ino pursed her lips. She nodded.

"Sounds like fun."

Sakura pouted.

"Um I really don't want to…"

"Aww c'mon forehead."

Sakura glared at Ino. Ino smiled innocently.

"If you stay, we can talk about…"

Ino inhaled harshly.

"Shikamaru."

Sakura thought about it. It would be the perfect time to talk about the lazy male. As she was about to answer Sai ran up to them.

"Hello Miss."

Ino placed her hand over her heart.

"Well hello sir."

She began to twirl her long blonde hair in her fingers. Hinata and Sakura stared at their friend. Sakura sighed.

_Their talk about Shikamaru would have to wait._

"On that note I'm just going to head home. Hinata you'll be okay with Ino pig and Sai right?"

Hinata's eyes furrowed together.

"I won't look like a third wheel will I?"

Ino had stopped talking to Sai and looked at Hinata.

"Actually you will Hina."

Hinata pouted. The boys came to the girls just then.

Shikamaru's eyebrows raised at seeing how close Ino and Sai were. He pulled out the lollipop from his mouth.

"Yo."

Choji munched on some chips.

"Sup."

Kiba was talking on the phone, Sakura guessed probably to a girl since he had a huge smile on his face. He paused and looked at his homeboys.

"My sister says hey. Hey Hina, Sakura, Ino and…"

_Or y'know his sister._

Naruto walked up next to Kiba.

"Sai right?"

Sai nodded.

"Um. Um yes."

Ino smiled but glared at Shikamaru.

"Hey guys like Naruto said this is Sai. Sai that is Naruto-"

"Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji right?"

The boys, except for Kiba who had now gotten off the phone looked impressed.

"Well of course this guy knows us, we're popular."

Choji chuckled. Shikamaru and Naruto face palmed. Hinata took this chance to hand Naruto his jacket.

"Here-here's your jacket Naruto-kun. I had my bodyguard wash it during fifth period. Thank you for letting me use it."

Naruto smiled taking his jacket back blushing slightly from the reference. As did Choji and Kiba.

"No problem Hinata-chan."

Shikamaru looked at his friends. He elbowed Choji.

"Why does Hinata have Naruto's jacket? What happened during lunch?"

Choji coughed.

"I'll tell you later Shikamaru."

Shikamaru sneered.

"Was it that much of a drag."

Kiba nodded. Shikamaru's eyes widened.

"Seriously?"

Sakura shook her head.

"Well I should probably leave now. I think I'm head to the library by my house to get some help with that math homework."

Hinata pouted. All the boys saw it. Naruto, Kiba, and Choji blushed more.

"You're gonna leave me with just Ino-chan Sakura-chan? I guess I'll just go with you then. I think Neji-niisan is there too right now."

Ino growled.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!"

Sakura smiled at Hinata and nodded then looked boredly at Ino.

"It means that you probably weren't going to acknowledge her and she needs attention."

Hinata's eyes widened.

"Ino-Ino chan I didn't mean it like that!"

Ino smiled sweetly at her shier friend.

"It's okay Hina. I know you didn't, but I'm sure forehead over there did."

Naruto bit his lip.

"You guys aren't going to stay. We have practice; you two could totally watch it."

His attention went from Hinata but then Sakura as he let his eyes linger on her. Sakura shivered from his gaze.

_Naruto look at Hinata you dumbass!_

Sakura shook her head.

"Sorry Naruto. Maybe some other time. C'mon Hinata."

Hinata nodded.

"Bye guys. Bye-bye Na-Naruto-kun. We'll stay next time I promise!"

Naruto looked hurt that Sakura didn't want to stay which caused him to not say bye to Hinata but instead just nod. His phone began to ring. And he picked it up still looking at Sakura.

"Sup Teme."

He nodded a few times before his face fell.

"Again?"

* * *

><p>Sakura and Hinata got out of Hinata's limo and walked into Konoha Library. They scanned the room and instantly found the older Hyuga.<p>

"Neji-niisan!"

Neji lookws at his younger cousin with an irritated expression. He sighed before smirking slightly.

"Hello Hinata-sama. Sakura-chan. What brings you two here?"

Sakura and Hinata held up their math homework.

"Math." Was all Sakura said. Neji chuckled.

"Very well."

He led the girls into the tutor center.

"Please sign in and I will assign someone to you."

They both nodded and did as they were told.

"Hinata-sama go ahead and sit over there with Tenten."

Hinata smiled.

"Hi Tenten-chan."

Tenten looked up at her other favorite Hyuga. The first being Neji he just didn't know it yet.

"Hiya Hina."

Neji looked at Hinata and Tenten before looking back at Sakura.

"Let me guess you want Itachi right?"

Sakura smirked.

"How'd you know Neji."

Neji sighed.

"Easy all you females fan girl over him. It's actually a sad sight but he is free right now and you came in here before anyone else so…. You get to be his for the hour he is here."

"Thanks Neji. I owe you."

Neji grunted.

"No you don't. Just go please."

Sakura straightened up and headed towards the Uchiha.

"Um, Hi Itachi. How've you been?"

The male looked up at the girl and smiled.

"Hello Sakura. I've been good just getting ready for this new school year What about you?"

Sakura smiled

"I've been pretty good just struggling with today's assignment."

She said as she held up the said homework.

"Can you believe I would get homework on the first day of school?

Now Sakura Haruno is a very smart girl, especially if the subjects lie in math or science. She really did not need Itachi's help, but people… it is fucking hot stuff Itachi Uchiha. She had tried to forget his pretty boy face and act dumb when it came to him. For instance when Ino would be like:

"_Forehead! Did you see Itachi in that form fitting shirt today! His muscles are to die for!" _

_Sakura would respond with:_

"_Hmm. Itachi. Itachi. Hmm. Sorry Ino, it sounds familiar but I can't put a face to him."_

_Ino would then look at her friend in disbelief._

"_But he's one of our program leaders…"_

Why Sakura did this was easy. She couldn't have people know that she was nothing more than another one of his crazed fan girls. She was too classy for that, so she had to play it off and pretend like she didn't see why people talked about him. But man was that hard sometimes… like now. She'd be crazy not to take this opportunity to spend some alone time with him. This wasn't the first time she went to the library to get his help either. The first time being four years ago as an eighth grader…

"_Um, Hey Itachi. Anyone sitting here?"_

_The male looked up at the girl. He smiled. _

"_No, please sit… Sakura right?"_

_Sakura nodded. He remembered._

She had died when he remembered. Itachi first came into her and Ino's life when he was volunteering at the afterschool program at the high school, their high school starts from seventh and ends at twelfth. He was a freshman in college and he was hot as hell. Sakura had made a point to tell him her name pretending to get a stomach ache so that he could walk her to the nurse's office.

"_Itachi my stomach hurts a lot."_

_Itachi looked at the little girl and nodded._

"_Okay what does it feel like?"_

"_A stabbing pain."_

_Itachi cutely rubbed his chin._

"_Hmm okay. Well let's take you to the Nurses office then shall we."_

_Sakura slowly nodded._

_As they walked he held onto Sakura's shoulder to make sure she didn't collapse._

"_What was your name again sweetie?"_

_Sakura's insides bubbled from hearing him call her sweetie._

"_Sakura. Sakura Haruno."_

_Itachi nodded as he handed her over to the nurse._

"_Okay. Sakura. I hope you feel better." He said waving and going back to the program._

Itachi laughed.

"I can see why. They want to get an early start this year. That's a good thing."

Sakura smiled and nodded.

"Um. I mean I guess."

Sakaru flipped to the page had told them to do.

"Here, I'm having trouble with this math problem."

She said as she pointed to the problem. Itachi smiled that smile he always did and took a closer look at the question. After a few minutes he nodded.

"Ah I see. Here, this should help you."

Itachi grabbed a piece of scratch paper.

"Okay so there are people at a party and there were 66 handshakes right."

Sakura had tuned out Itachi and just took in his handsome features. She already knew the answer. It was 12. You had to be an idiot not to know that. Her mind instantly wandered to Naruto. Why the hell did Hinata like him again? She studied Itachi more as he came to a close on his explanation, but not before seeing that he was wearing a wedding ring…. Wait. WHAT!

"Do you get it."

Sakura snapped back to reality and nodded frantically.

_He's-He's married. No this can't be._

He nodded.

"Good."

Sakura laughed awkwardly.

"Um Thanks Itachi."

Itachi smiled. This happened for a good two hours. Itachi would explain the answers to a distracted Sakura. Sakura would mope about the new realization that the boy she dreamed of was taken, only to be brought back to the present when he asked if she understood.

"Was there anything else?"

For the millionth time today Sakura snapped out of her revere. She was about to say no sadly after catching sight of his ring yet again until a raven haired boy sat in front of them. She looked at him growling slightly.

"Um. Hi?"

Itachi chuckled.

"Hey Sasuke. Sakura this is my little brother, you know the one you're probably sick of hearing about now."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, but his gaze landed on the pinkette. Sakura gasped a little bit taking in this boy's features. He looked a lot like Itachi, but younger-her age- and had a very blank look on his face unlike Itachi who always held a content expression. He was intoxicating, but not breathtaking like his brother in her opinion. She'd probably forget his face because her thoughts would think about Itachi, though apparently he's taken now.

"Hn. Nii-san we have to go. Kaa-san, Tou-san, Minato-ojisan, Kushina- obasan, Dobe and your wife are waiting."

Itachi looked at his watch cursing silently.

"Uh. Thanks. Sasuke."

He said slowly rising from his seat. Sasuke did the same though not as slowly.

"Sakura did you need anything else."

Sakura looked at the graduate student shaking her head.

"No-no that was all Itachi. I didn't know you had a wife."

Itachi smiled lovingly.

"Yeah. I got married a month ago. Her name is Kokoro."

Sakura nodded disappointedly.

"Cool. Well it was nice to meet you er."

"Sasuke."

Sakura nodded.

"Sasuke." Sakura got up and headed towards Hinata sadly not realizing the young Uchiha watched her as she left.

* * *

><p>Sasuke and Itachi exited the library. Sasuke turned to his brother.<p>

"Itachi. Who was that again?"

Itachi pouted at his little brother.

"Sasuke, what have I told you about dropping your honorifics?

Sasuke ignored him.

"Itachi…"

He barked. Itachi shook his head.

"Sasuke, she's a good girl. Please don't get her caught up in your hunger."

Sasuke smirked stuffing his hands in his pocket.

"Nii-san I just wanted to know her name."

Itachi got into his car as Sasuke got into the passenger seat.

"Her name is Sakura Sasuke."

He looked sternly at his brother. He loved him but Sasuke was a mess. Itachi hated to admit it, but to others, Sasuke was probably a heartless, arrogant douche bag, though Itachi still didn't want to think so. Not all the time was the younger Uchiha like that. He was tender when he wanted to be, like when he'd interact with Naruto when he thought no one saw, or how he acted around Kaa-san, Kushina-obasan, Kokoro, and even himself sometimes. This was his precious little brother. He was perfect, he just had some problems too…

"Sasuke."

Sasuke was still focused on the pinkette that he could see through the window. She was sitting next to an indigo haired chick.

_Probably that Hinata Hyuga Naruto talkes about…_

"Hn."

"Listen to me little brother. Don't get her caught up with your hunger… okay."

"Yeah. Whatever. I heard you the first time. You gonna go or what. People are waiting."

Itachi sighed knowing full well his advice once again fell through his precious brother's ears. He started the car and headed towards the mayor's house.

* * *

><p>Hinata looked over at Sakura.<p>

"You okay Sakura-chan?"

Sakura pouted and leaned her head on the table.

"Are you done?"

Hinata nodded.

"Yes you ready to go home?"

Sakura nodded.

"I found out Itachi is married."

Hinata looked at Sakura quizzically. Hinata didn't know about Ino and Sakura's infatuation.

"Yes. I know Otousan, Neji-niisan and Hanabi all went to it. It was some days after the summer festival."

Sakura bit her lip.

"You should've told me that was the reason you met that one kid Naruto is always talking about."

Hinata tilted her head to the side cutely. She slammed her fist in her hand.

"Oh you mean Sasuke-kun?"

Sakura nodded already losing interest in the said male.

"Was the girl Itachi married cute?"

* * *

><p><strong>Yay. It's finished. I'll try to have the next chapter along with And They Call Us Their Children's new chapter up next weekend. Sorry this took so long guys. Hope you had an awesome Valentines. Later!<strong>


	6. Chapter 5: Friends Drift and The Truth?

**I know. I know I know. Don't hate me! I told you all that I would try to have the new chapter up this past weekend and it didn't happen, but guess what. I have decided that the chapters will rotate. What do I mean by this? Simply on week-either on Saturday or Sunday- I will upload a chapter of this story, the next week- same days apply- I will upload a chapter of my other story And They Call Us Their Children. So in other words after this chapter is posted this weekend, you all will unfortunately have to wait two weeks until the next one. Sorry, but this is the only way I can shoot out these chapter for both stories on top of doing work for school and etc. So yeah, it's a tad bit unfortunate because you'll have to wait longer, but I promise it will be worth it. Now onto this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Naruto and I never will****.**

* * *

><p>Sakura Haruno lazily opened her eyes as the alarm blazed in her ear. The pinkette resisted the urge to punch the shit out of it, settling with banging on it… pretty harshly until all was quiet in her pink and red room. She rolled over to her back spreading her arms on her big comfy bed like a bird would about to take flight. She inhaled deeply before sitting up and exhaling as her pink hair- that was very messy by the way- stuck up in all sorts of directions. She slowly got out of her bed going to her bathroom to freshen up and get ready for school. Whoever decided to place the first day of school on a Thursday was genius. After 2:50 today she was free to do whatever the hell she wanted! The thought crossed her mind. Toothbrush in her mouth and toothpaste around it she smiled goofily in the mirror.<p>

_Shanarro! WEEKEND! WEEKEND! I don't have to do SHIT!_

Hearing her phone ring, she casually walked to it still brushing her pearly whites. It was Hinata.

To: Me

From: Hina

Good Morning Sakura-chan!

Don't forget afterschool you're coming to my place to get ready for the party.

Sakura's toothbrush landed on her white carpet.

_Party? Party… SHIT!_

The phone rang again.

To: Me

From: Hina

Oh yeah Ino-chan isn't going to school today so Ko-san and I will pick you up at your house at 6:15 sharp!

The pinkette face palmed and looked towards the ground.

"Damn. Damn. Damn you Hinata."

She looked up suddenly.

"Wait. What the fuck does she mean Ino's not going to school today?"

Sakura quickly texted the indigo haired princess.

To: Hina

From: Me

Hina, what's wrong with Ino?

Less than a second later Hinata replied.

To: Me

From: Hina

I actually don't know. She just said something came up so she's not able to go to school.

Sakura stared at the text with her hand under chin. Last time Hina and her saw the fabulous blonde she was with Sai…

"Oh no."

Every time that girl got around a boy, sex was always in the picture. Sakura wasn't saying her friend was a slut or anything. Okay maybe she was. But what could she do? The same day Shikamaru asked Ino out, Ino gave it up to him. Well that is according to Kiba, Ino never actually told Sakura whether she did or not. Sakura's face wrinkled up. Matter of fact, Ino still acts like she didn't do anything with Shikamaru, but Ino was a virgin going into that relationship and the boy she hooked up with after Shikamaru, some dude that's dad is mayor of Takigakure, Shibuki was it, and yes Ino hooked up with someone whose name started with an S, had visited after it happened with his dad on business and saw Ino, Sakura and Hinata. Sakura remembered him coming up to them and saying: "So was it worth it the first time you did it or was I better?" Ino had blushed madly and when Sakura asked what he meant all she said was she was an impure flower when she hooked up. That only meant that in fact she did have sex with Shikamaru…. Right? Sakura looked at her phone.

_Please tell me she didn't hook up with Sai. Sai is a good boy from what we saw yesterday. He wouldn't do that would he?_

"Sweetie don't do that with your face it'll freeze up like that and then you won't get a good looking boyfriend."

Sakura whipped around to see Mebuki Haruno rummaging through her drawers.

"MOM WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"

Mebuki turned to her daughter placing her hands on her lips.

"Excuse you. _**I know**_ you _**did not**_ just CURSE AT ME YOUNG LADY!"

Sakura gritted her teeth together.

"And if I did?"

Kizashi appeared suddenly holding Mebuki back.

"Woah Woah Woah! It is five o'clock in the morning and you two are already going at it?"

He said smiling at his two favorite hardheaded women with sleep deprived eyes from working all night. Mebuki stopped trying to kill her daughter folding her arms glaring at her husband.

"Kizashi she cursed at me. Do something."

Kizashi looked at his pretty child.

"Saku?"

Sakura winced at her old nickname. No one called her that but her father. She hated it, but every time she said something about it, it fell on deaf ears. Sakura crossed her arms. Mother and daughter looked exactly the same now.

"Yes?"

"Did you curse at your mother?"

"I said hell. That woman was going through my stuff"

Kizashi turned to his wife. She was scowling

"Mebuki, I don't consider hell a bad word, and what were you doing going through her stuff?"

Mebuki's mouth dropped.

"You always do this to ME! Punish her!"

"Mebuki just answer the question darling."

Mebuki pouted.

"But-"

"Mebuki…"

The woman threw her hands in the air.

"Fine! I was checking to make sure she didn't have any condoms in her room."

Kizashi and Sakura looked at her in disbelief.

"Why?"

"Because on my way home I saw her in the library sitting next to two handsome boys- you know Fugaku Uchiha's son Itachi? I actually didn't see the other ones face because his back was turned towards me, but I'm presuming he was cute too. _**SHE **_was sitting too close to Itachi, so I thought you know…"

"SO YOU THINK I'm A SLUT?"

"Saku!"

"There she goes cursing at me again Kizashi, punish her!"

_If Dad punishes me I won't have to go to that stupid party. Oh PLEASE Dad for the first time in your life listen to Mom._

"I'm not going to punish her. You just called our daughter a slut. I think a warning will work snookums. Saku, if you curse at your mother again I will take your phone away understand."

_No no no no no no no._

"I DID NOT! THAT WORD DID NOT COME OUT OF MY MOUTH. SHE IS OVERREACTING"

"You implied it though Mebuki."

"Actually Dad, I think Mom is right. I should get punished."

Both Sakura's parents stared at her in awe.

"What?"

They replied. Sakura unfolded her arms.

"I was being disrespectful and Mom didn't explicitly call me a slut. I overreacted and I think I should get punished."

Mebuki was speechless. Kizashi looked between his wife and daughter.

"Okay then, well, since you insist you can't go any-"

"No. She's trying to get out of something. What is it?"

Sakura blushed a little. She shook her head too quickly. Mebuki caught it and knew she hit the target.

"Nothing."

She crossed her arms with a mischievous gleam in her eye.

"Oh really? What did Hinata have planned."

_How the fuck she know that?_

Mebuki smirked.

"I know stuff cause I'm your mother Sakura. You can't hide anything from me. Whatever it is Hinata wanted to do, as your punishment- you're going."

_This crazy woman reads minds now._

"But-but-but…"

"No buts, now get dressed you have forty five minutes before you have to go to Ino's."

Sakura crossed her arms again and pouted.

"Actually Ino's not going to school so Hinata is picking me up at 6:15. I have an hour. Not only that, you still don't know if I'm a virgin or not. So I guess momma bear DOESN'T know everything"

_So HA!_

Sakura childishly stuck out her tongue. Kizashi hurried up and pushed Mebuki out the door before she murdered their kid.

"Saku stop making your mother mad!"

With that he shut the door.

Sakura grabbed her pillow and screamed. Her phone vibrated. She grabbed it thinking it was Hinata. It wasn't.

To: Me

From: Ino-pig

Sai is so mean, he didn't want me to be his first he said some crap like he respects me too much and wants to get to know me better. What kind of shit is that? I'm like so depressed now. I was really horny yesterday.

_Oh thank God. He is a keeper._

To: Ino-pig

From: Me

I don't see anything wrong with that Ino. Maybe you should let him get to know you. He seems like he wants to be your one and only and ew thank you for that.

Sakura looked over to the toothbrush on the ground.

"Damnit now I need to get a new toothbrush."

Her phone vibrated again as she picked it up.

To: Me 

From: Ino-pig

… I didn't think of it that way. Hmm. Maybe Well if I let him and we do go third base he better be better than Kiba. And you would've bugged me about it later on.

Sakura read the text over and over again making sure she read it right as she threw on a light pink skater skirt with a white crop top and her favorite pink converse hightops. The phone vibrated twice. Sakura read both.

_She had sex with Kiba? What the hell Ino, you said he wasn't your type!_

To: Me

From: Ino-pig

… Forehead you still there?

To: Me

From: Hina

We're here Sakura-chan.

The girl grabbed her backpack and ran downstairs.

"Sakura you didn't eat breakfast." Her mother said as she tried to dodge her as she went out the door.

"Oops, my bad. I didn't want you to think I was prego mother dearest just by sitting next to food.

Mebuki's eye twitched. She slammed her briefcase on the counter.

"I think you should spend the night over Hinata's tonight, because if you step foot in this house again, I will fuck you up."

Sakura who was trying to leave turned pale.

_My mom has threatened me before but she rarely curses at me._

The girl simply nodded as she ran out the door, looking back at it and gulping. Hinata was standing next to the car in a purple Yves Saint Laurent fit and flare dress with black Valentino rockstud flats clad on her feet. Hinata smiled brightly at her friend. Sakura looked down at her outfit.

_Why do I always feel out of place with Hinata and Ino?_

"Hi Sakura-chan! I love your outfit, looks comfy."

Sakura slightly smiled.

"I don't look as pretty as you though." She said getting into the limo first then followed by Hinata.

Hinata cocked her head to the side.

"Huh?"

She looked at her outfit.

"Oh this old thing?"

_Oh yeah cause you know that old thing is not beyond perf._

Sakura nodded feeling like a peasant.

"None sense, I'd rather be in that. But if you want, my father bought me a white one that I've never worn so you can have that one. I don't particularly like all the glam."

Sakura stared at her friend. Her phone vibrated for the millionth time this morning. Sakura shook her head. She didn't want to be given something, even if Hinata was offering and never worn it, and feel even more belittled. She knew Hinata didn't care for the money and the glam and stuff, but she had it, and Sakura didn't. Sakura just didn't want to be her best friends' charity case.

"What I wouldn't give to live your life Hina."

Hinata stayed quiet for a minute picking up a Naked juice from the limo's cooler. She held it tightly in her hands. Her hair was curled today and fell over her face as she stared at the drink.

"It's not that great Sakura-chan. Did someone text you?"

Sakura nodded, a little confused by Hinata's tone. It was sad and almost had a sense of hatred in it. Hinata wasn't capable of hating something though so Sakura believed she was hearing things. She decided she'd ask her about it later. What could possibly make Hinata Hyuga's life horrible?

"Yeah Ino… Hey did you know she slept with Kiba yesterday."

Hinata had begun to drink her green machine naked juice, however she spit it out.

"WHAT!"

Sakura nodded.

"Explains why she's not coming to school huh."

* * *

><p>Hinata and Sakura both walked up the steps of their school about to enter.<p>

"Who hasn't Ino-chan you know… did it with?"

"As far as I know Choji cause she says he's too fat and will kill her if they did, which he's not THAT big but whatever. Naruto because, well that one's yours and she thinks he's too dumb. Sai because he refused to claiming he wants to get to know her first. And… I actually think that's it…"

"She can have Naruto..."

They were both on the top of the stairs about to enter. Sakura did a double take.

"Say what now?"

Hinata's face was priceless. The innocent girl was horror struck.

" do realize how many boys are at this school right? Especially in our grade?"

Sakura nodded completely agreeing with Hinata's inference, however she wanted to know why Hinata who had cupids arrow stuck in her ass all day yesterday had a change of heart so suddenly.

"Yup" she said popping the 'p."

Just before they entered the school doors, Uzumaki, Inuzuka, Akimichi, and Nara pulled up in a brand new orange and black 2014 Lamborghini Gallardo.

Hinata and Sakura both gasped.

"When did?"

They saw the boys jump out, Naruto parking it illegally in front of the school. All the kids who were about to enter or walking up to the school looked in awe at the car. Naruto, keys in hand, Kiba papers, perhaps flyers in his, Choji, chips in his, and Shikamaru, whose hands were in his pockets all met Hinata and Sakura at the top of the stairs. All of them had on shades. Naruto smiled that grin he always did. Sakura just knew the Hinata died inside, but her focus was still on the car.

_Damn…_

"Sup Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan."

Kiba threw his arm around his close friend's neck.

"Nice ride huh. Somebody got it just cause."

Shikamaru shook his head.

"I still can't believe your dad bought that for you Naruto."

"Me neither." Said a munching Choji.

Naruto chuckled.

"I know!"

"Anyway, ladies here's a pass to tonight's party, make sure we see you there all right. You can bring one extra guest but just one alright. Hey where's princess?"

Hinata broke her gaze away from the ground. Sakura from the car. They both blushed.

_You should know._

"U-u-uh… She-she."

For the life of Hinata, once she knew about anything Ino did with someone that she herself had never done couldn't NOT think of whatever it was as she talked to that person, and sometimes even Ino. Sakura butted in.

"She's sick so she's not coming today."

Kiba smirked. Shikamaru caught it. His face turned from calm to disgusted and anrgy. That's new. Sort of.

"Kiba- for the love of God you didn't."

Kiba laughed.

_Again? This is the first time Ino talked about freaking with Kiba..._

"I don't know why you're trippin' Shika. She's not yours anymore, and besides you never liked her like that remember."

Naruto's head snapped to him.

"KIBA!"

"Duuuuude."

Choji dropped his bag of chips. Kiba smiled sweetly at Sakura and Hinata.

"Well ladies, I'll give you this to give to the beautiful woman, but it's time for us boys to be on our way. C'mon yo, we got places to be, people to see, chop chop."

Shikamaru was shaking with fury. He looked as though he wanted to kill something. Instead he shook his head clearly irritated.

"Whatever. Bye."

"Bye Bye."

Shikamaru , Choji, and Kiba all walked back to the car. Shikamaru keeping his distance from Kiba. Naruto watched them slightly worried.

"I'm sooooo sorry."

"Yo Naruto hurry up bro! We gotta pick up Sasuke remember. If we're late he's going to throw another bitch fit again!" Kiba yelled from the car.

Naruto looked at him flailing his arms.

"Yeah I know. Just. I'll be there in a sec!"

Sakura waited for Naruto to finish before bringing him back into the conversation.

"For what? That is between Ino and Kiba."

He turned back to her blushing with a look of distraught. Naruto looked uncomfortable.

_What's going on here. Maybe he looks like that because... wait. Is Naruto a virgin too? No he can't be. Not Naruto. He gets all the girls because he has money and doesn't particularly not flaunt it to get attention. Like now…_

"Naruto-kun are you not coming to school today?"

Naruto focused on Hinata, an unreadable expression on his face. Hinata's mirrored his.

"Um- Um. N-no. But I'm down to talk to you afterwards."

Sakura looked at the blonde headed boy confused. She had never seen him stutter before, even with her.

Hinata looked down and away from him shaking her head. Sakura saw it and instantly felt like she was missing something.

_What the fuck is going on?_

"No need. Well bye." Hinata turned to leave grabbing Sakura's arm without letting Sakura react leaving Naruto alone.

"I'll see you later right Hinata-chan?"

Hinata stopped. A boy a year under them silently and patiently held the door for the girls.

"Hmm."

Was all Hinata had said. The bell rang indicating that students needed to get to first period.

"We have to go."

Again she began to walk away from the boy she liked without saying another word to him. She got pretty far inside the school that Sakura didn't even hear Naruto say a proper goodbye before he left to get that one dude. After a few minutes of being dragged she yanked her arm from her friend shocking Hinata.

"Hina what was that? You're acting cold towards him. I thought you liked him. Did he do something?"

Sakura was about to become pissed if Naruto hurt her friend. Hinata was too nice and innocent to be hurt by some guy that didn't know what he was missing out on. Hina looked as though she was about to cry. She shook her head. Sakura instantly felt like pummeling him to the ground.

"I don't want to talk about it." She wiped a runaway tear.

"I need to get to class, see you second period."

"Hina wait."

"Bye Sakura-chan."

Sakura stood alone in the hallway.

"But we just got back in school… what could have possibly happened between the end of school yesterday and the beginning of it today?"

* * *

><p>Sakura sat in her first period class totally lost.<p>

_We have been in school for one day and already Ino has begun her depressed sleeping around again, and now Hinata is acting funny around Naruto. Is it me? Is Hina jealous that Naruto never looks at her the same way? I didn't think she noticed..._

Sakura was too lost in her thoughts to realize Sai was staring at her and the empty seat next to her.

"Uh. Sakura? Where's Miss Ino?"

The girl looked at the black headed teen. She looked across from her desk to Ino's.

"She's sick."

He nodded slightly.

"I heard some girl- Karin I think, talking about Ino sleeping with Kiba."

Sakura gasped. Karin found out already! She knew Karin Uzumaki was Naruto's cousin and all, but he just found out so how'd she know already. Sakura looked past Sai at the girl who sat with a boy named Juugo and a girl named Tamaki. The only one out of that group that wasn't in this class with them was their other friend Suigetsu Hozuki. That's all she really knew about that group. They hung out together, Karin was Naruto's family and a complete deceitful bitch- according to a certain Blonde, Juugo was… well Juugo, Tamaki lived with her grandma and loved cats, and Suigetsu was crazy as hell. She could hear Karin's horrible laugh and she frowned.

"Don't believe everything you hear Sai, especially from her."

Sai nodded.

"I didn't want to but then I heard you guys discuss it outside of school earlier today."

Sakura looked at Sai.

_He was there?_

"When did you hear Karin talk about it?"

Sai looked at the ceiling thinking.

"Well, after you guys left yesterday, I hung out with Ino for about an hour before my brother called me to tell me I had to get home. So I left her. My house is right next to Tamaki's and Karin and had gone home with her. I was outside painting when I overheard the girls talking about how Ino hooked up with Kiba in the co-ed bathroom. So actually, Tamaki told Karin she saw Ino walk out and then Kiba not too long afterwards."

Sakura couldn't believe her ears. First of all she thought Kiba was not Ino's type so how that happened in the first place- okay she knew how it_ could _happen… Second in the damn bathroom! And third, Shikamaru this morning made it seem like it wasn't the first time...

_GURL!_

"Sai- I'm sorry you had to hear about that."

Sakura had no idea what to say to him about her best friend.

"Ino's kind of wild and-"

"Did it happen after Shikamaru and she broke up?"

Sakura was shocked the boy knew about that too.

"Uh. Well yeah I suppose. But you weren't here for that were you?"

Sai shook his head.

"No but like this information I heard it through the watermelon vine."

Sakura giggled.

"Sai the expression is heard it through the grapevine, and you must really like Ino huh."

Sai looked at Sakura and she could have sworn she saw a faint blush. Sai smiled. It looked forced but not as much as it did yesterday.

"I-I want to make her happy, she always looks sad, and I don't think she notices she does that. She's too beautiful to wear a frown."

Sakura gasped at Sai's statement. Kakashi walked in then. As soon as he did the bell rang.

"Okay class the bell has rung pay attention now."

Sakura scribbled on sheet of paper.

Don't let this stop you from wanting to be with her.

She threw it at him. He picked it up and read it, quickly writing something on it and tossing it back.

Never. She just needs to know her worth. I can teach her.

Sakura read it and smiled.

_Ino you better make Sai yours, or I will... Why the fuck don't I have a potential boy toy?_

* * *

><p>Sakura waited by Hinata's locker. The girl had texted her saying she needed to go there before Home Ec.<p>

"Sorry Sakura-chan."

Hinata threw her math book in the locker and looked at Sakura.

"Ready."

"Yeah. For class and for you to talk."

Hinata looked at Sakura blankly.

"Talk about what?"

Sakura folded her arms.

"You know what."

Hinata shook her head.

"Nope, nothing is coming to mind Sakura-chan. Hey we should get to class now."

"Hinata."

Hinata smiled walking towards their next class.

* * *

><p>It was like that the rest of the day too. Sakura would urge Hinata to talk and the violet eyed heiress would ignore, or change the subject. She did it even at lunch when it was just the two of them, and now they were getting redressed into their clothes from P.E, school was over, and the said girl still wouldn't talk.<p>

"Hinata! What happened? C'mon you have to talk to me!"

Hinata closed her P.E locker staring at it blankly. She sighed.

"Nothing happened."

"Bullshit."

Hinata closed her eyes.

"Why can't you just let it go? Like Elsa did in Frozen."

Sakura didn't know what was worse, the face that Hinata just asked her- her bestest, she knows that's not a word, friend ever to let something go, or the fact that she quoted a movie now two year old?

"Okay one, do not ever say that again, about the frozen stuff, and two, I'm your friend, more like sister from another mister. You're supposed to tell me stuff cause I'll help you through it and such." Sakura looked sternly at her. Hinata nodded slowly biting her hair, a strange habit she had when she was nervous over something highly important.

"Okay fine, I'll ask you questions and you say yes or no."

Sakura said slamming her locker as they both headed off of campus.

* * *

><p>The girls got into the limo and were driven to Hinata's mansion.<p>

"Are you happy?"

"No."

"Why?"

"You said yes or no answers."

_Damnit I totally did._

"You're right. Um? Are you mad at Naruto?"

"Yes."

Sakura raised her eyebrow.

"Wait… no."

"You said yes first."

Sakura pointed at her friend. Hinata's eyes widened.

"He kissed me yesterday."

Sakura was NOT ready for that.

"Wait what?"

Hinata closed her eyes.

"After we dropped you off, I went to the park because Naruto-kun said he wanted to talk to me about something. So I got there and I waited for him, at first I thought he had stood me up but then he ran towards me when I was about to go home and cry myself to sleep. I stammered like I usually do when I'm around him while saying hi and asking why he wanted to see me. He said he actually didn't know why he texted me that he wanted to talk, but he said we could still hang, which I agreed to. So then he began to talk about how he was stressing to live up to his dad's expectations but he said it was hard. I told him I knew how that felt. I mean look at my relationship with Father. So then we spent a good hour and a half with just him venting and me listening and it was cool. So after he was done, he offered to walk me home and of course I was like sure- well not really sure but more like 'y-y-mmhmm.' So we walked and started talking about irrelevant things, having a good time and stuff. Then we get to my porch and I was about to say bye but then he leaned forward and like kissed me. And like I panicked, but then was like Oh my gosh. Naruto-kun is kissing me. So I kissed back. But then he pulled away just as quickly as he leaned down and he shook his head. He said and I quote 'I shouldn't have done that. I like Sakura not you.' And you know that hurt me, so I bit my lip trying not to cry cause he probably already thought I was pathetic in the first place. But I guess he realized what he said and he tried to backtrack. So he was like wait no Hina-chan I like you just- just not in that way. But I tried playing it off and was like. Oh yeah like whatever Naruto-kun it's not like I liked you or anything but I stammered and I think he caught the hurt in my voice. So he was like 'Hina-chan I- I didn't know. I-' But I cut him off and was like I need to get inside now, maybe you should leave and he looked like he wanted to say something else but he just nodded. So I opened my house door and walked inside, he was still standing on my porch mind you. He stopped me from closing it and asked if we were still friends. Sakura-chan I wanted so much to yell at him and say no but- but that face and those eyes and that hair… I just couldn't so I just said yeah- and then and then he kissed me on the cheek and said goodnight and I couldn't say anything- I couldn't like-"

"Hina."

"Like what was I supposed to do? To say? That wasn't okay."

"Hina."

"Like-"

Sakura knew her friend didn't realize the tears were flowing freely down her cheek and so she just grabbed her and held Hinata's head in the crook of her neck as the girl balled wetting her shirt. Sakura felt bad and she wasn't the one that fucked up.

"I'm sorry he likes me Hina. I'm telling you I've never done anything to make him have such a crush on me. If you don't want to go to Kiba's party because you don't want to see him it's okay, we can just hang out here, or I can leave if you don't want to see me either…"

Sakura was beginning to cry too. She wasn't being selfish but the thought of maybe losing Hinata as a friend scared her. The type of friend Hinata was - loving, caring, and goofy only around her and Ino, Sakura didn't want to lose that. Ino, even though they were best friends now, were constantly on and off again friends due to jealousies and the idiot choices Ino did that ticked Sakura off. Hinata Hyuga was different. Sakura didn't have to always look presentable- damnit sometimes the girl wanted to rock a crazy bun with a loose shirt and some sweats but with Ino she couldn't do that. The blonde wasn't having it. She always had to look good. With Hinata, the girl would join her in her slobbish ways- without her father's knowledge of course. Hinata rarely did anything that Sakura had to ask why and criticize her for-unlike Ino. She was sometimes jealous of what Hina had yes- but that went away whenever Hinata would speak and gggle with her. A life without Hinata, was like a life without a sister- that she never got from her parents. Hinata was that sister. Ino was her sister too, but she was the stuck up on, Hinata would be the close sister.

Hinata straightened up and began laughing. Sakura who had tears on her face looked at Hinata like she was insane.

"Sakura-chan I would never make you leave."

Sakura felt relieved.

_But why is she laughing._

Hinata was wiping her face, make-up smudged and all.

"Then why are you laughing?"

Sakura's voice was raspy.

"Because we've been at my house for ten minutes now just sitting crying our eyes out in my limo. Ko-san has been patiently waiting for us to stop and just standing there keeping the door open."

Sakura then became aware of their surroundings. And of course the rich girl was right. Sakura covered her mouth and began to laugh too. Both girls clung to each other giggling. They slowly got out the car and made their way inside.

Sakura looked around.

"Where's Hanabi?"

"At her karate practice. The house is ours for a couple of hours. Father is at a meeting with the mayor, and Nejinii-san is out with Tenten-chan."

"Oh."

They both began to walk up the stairs.

"Oh and Sakura-chan?"

"Hmm?"

"We're going to the party still; I can have fun even with him there."

Sakura smiled.

_I don't really want to go, but I feel this will help Hinata out._

"Okay." She said brightly.

* * *

><p>The girls looked at their selves in the mirror. Boy did they look HOT! Hinata's hair was curled again. Her makeup was flawless. On herself she had did a simple cat eye with her eyeliner, a light blush that fit her skin tone and dark purple ombre lips making her naturally pouty lips kissable for all the guys that were never gonna get to kiss them. She wore a black Prada Mirana Wool skirt along with a light purple Dolce and Gabbana floral print woven crop top. Her chest showed just the right amount of cleavage to keep the boys drooling .With it she wore her Armani purple cutout slingback sandals that made her nicely shaped legs look drop dead gorgeous. On top of that she wore her gold bracelets and rings along with her purple colored feather earrings. If Sakura was a boy she knew the minute Hinata walked in the room she'd pick her. Hinata had done Sakura's makeup as well as her own. Sakura had a natural but still clearly seen smokey eye with her cat eye along with blood red lipstick. Hinata had picked out her black Versace studded shorts along with a Versace Vintage Checkered Baroque Crop top. Christopher Kane's black Versus ankle boots were clad on her feet. The only jewelry Sakura had on were gold dangling earrings, rings and a white diamond necklace Hinata had found in one of the many drawers of jewelry she had in her walk in closet. Her Hair was curled- Sakura didn't even know it could do that, and fell nicely around her face. Hinata topped it off with one of her white gentleman hats.<p>

"Hinata is this too much?"

Hinata simply shook her head.

"I don't think so."

"I mean Kiba's parties- we do have to look good, but…."

Hinata turned to see her butt.

"Is it too much?"

"I think not. It's perf."

Said a familiar voice. Both girls turned to see Ino, with her hair straighter than usual- most likely due to her straightening it, leaning against Hinata's door. She wore a black Erina crop top with whitewashed skinny jeans and her favorite puple pumps. Her makeup was natural, thick black eyeliner and mascara, peachy blush, and of course nude lined lips.

"We look hot girlies."

The blonde said hooking her arms with her friend's.

"So we're ready to go right."

Hinata and Sakura nodded.

"Hey Ino-chan why were you absent."

Ino tossed her long hair to the right shoulder.

"I just didn't want to go. Oh by the way I actually came here with Kiba's sister, she's downstairs we can go in her car if you guys want."

Sakura raised her eyebrows.

"Really now? What were you doing with Kiba?"

Ino had a shy smile come across her lips. She played with the mascara from Hinata's makeup box.

_That's new... especially when talking about Kiba..._

"Well y'know. Chatting up a storm and stuff. Nothing much."

Hinata and Sakura looked at each other.

"Hmm. okay."

_She did it again. What the hell is she doing. Shouldn't she be hanging with Sai not steal your girl Kiba._

Ino giggled.

"What? You guys don't think I'm falling for him do you."

"... I would fall for Sai not Kiba." Sakura said looking at her friend. Ino rolled her eyes.

"Maybe, but considering the fact that I may or may not have agreed to be Kiba's girl could cause some complications."

"YOU DID WHAT!"

Both girls exclaimed.

"Now before you judge me-."

"But Ino-chan you said he wasn't your type."

"And you said he wasn't that good."

Ino pouted.

"Okay. Okay. I did. I'll admit that. But don't go acting like you actually know what happened."

"You had sex in the damn bathroom Ino."

Ino looked at Sakura quizzically.

"No I didn't. Sakura I'm not a slut."

Hinata looked away from her.

"Oh my gosh you two think I'm a slut?"

Sakura closed her eyes. Hinata bit her lip.

"Ino-chan it just kind of seems like something you would do. I mean after Shikamaru you kind of stopped respecting yourself. So it's weird when Sakura tells me that Sai overheard Tamaki-chan telling Karin-chan about you and him exiting a co-ed bathroom..."

Ino started tapping her hand on her leg tears on the verge of falling down.

"Well excuse me for crying after Sai left because Shikamaru is an asshole and Kiba was the one to comfort me. I may be fucked up bitch who, yes sleeps around, but I do that in comfort, not in some skanky looking public bathroom where people can see. I do enjoy privacy... You know what maybe I should go."

Sakura shook her head.

"No Ino, we're sorry, we should've just asked you and not infer things-"

"I don't want to hear it I'm leaving. Hana start the damn car!"

"Alright!"

With that the blonde walked past her friends. Hinata and Sakura stood there stunned.

"Oh my Gosh Sakura-chan we messed up big time."

Sakura nodded briskly walking out of Hinata's room.

"Ino-chan wait!"

Hinata and Sakura tried to catch the blonde but by the time they called out and quickly walked down the stairs Ino and Hana were gone.

"SHIT!" Sakura bit her thumb.

_We fucked up..._

* * *

><p>The girls got to Kiba's house in no time at all. The party, though just starting was already filled and going down. They handed their passes to the security guard outside and entered the relatively big house. There were teenagers everywhere.<p>

"YO! You guys made it."

Kiba said walking up to them, with Ino in his arm. She was giggling, that is until she saw them.

"Well there are refreshments over there and the dancing is over there. If you want to chill outside on the patio is the place to go and-"

Ino forced Kiba to look at her.

"Kiba."

She drawled out in a sexy manner.

"Pay attention to me. I wanna go over there." She whined. Kiba smirked.

"You don't want to stay with your friends princess?"

Ino shook her head, Sakura and Hinata looked at each other in shame. Kiba just nodded.

"Sorry girls, excuse us."

"Ino."

"C'mon Kiba let's dance." Ino said ignoring Sakura. Hinata and Sakura looked sad.

With that the two of them left. Shikamaru appeared next to them shaking his head. Sakura and Hinata looked at him.

"We have no idea how that happened."

Sakura said to him over the loud music pain in her voice thick. Shikamaru took note of how Ino treated them, seeing the whole thing and gritted his teeth.

"I do."

The girls stared at him trying to figure out what he was talking about.

"Shikamaru?"

He looked at them.

"Her and Kiba have been at it for quite some time apparently."

Sakura looked at the new couple.

"No that can't be."

Naruto stepped in along with the Uchiha boy. Sakura didn't notice the hungry look in his eyes.

"Yeah. It's true."

Naruto's eyes locked onto Hinata.

"Hey Hina-chan."

Hinata looked at Sakura completely ignoring Naruto.

"Kiba didn't tell us where the bathrooms were at huh. I guess I should go find them."

"Wait Hina don't go alone."

It was too late Hinata had walked off away from the group. Shikamaru looked at Naruto, Sasuke didn't, his eyes still locked on the pinkette, but he was the first to speak.

"What did you do to her Dobe?"

"I need a drink."

Sakura glared at the blonde.

"Well I'm impressed. I'm glad you know you fucked up."

"Am I missing something Naruto?"

Shikamaru looked at his friend with concern. The Nara knew Naruto had a habit of messing up could have and should have beens with girls, but there was no way the blonde messed up this bad on the second day of school…

"I said I need a damn drink! C'mon Teme."

With that the blonde and raven haired boy exited leaving Shikamaru and Sakura. Sakura however this time did catch the cold eyes of Sasuke staring at her. Her face scrunched up.

_What is he looking at?_

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Shikamaru, Shikamaru looked at her.

"So... Where is Temari?"

"She had stuff to do tonight. She couldn't come."

Sakura nodded while folding her arms dodging an already drunk dancing couple.

"So about this Ino thing?"

"We're gonna have to sit down. I don't expect you believing me either. It's a lot."

Sakura who began to look around snapped her attention back to the boy.

"Good or bad?"

Shikamaru just laughed dryly.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my good gosh what I have in store for you guys <strong>**. What will happen next? What is Shikamaru going to reveal about Ino's relationship with him. Where does Kiba come into the mix. Will Hinata forgive Naruto? Will Naruto get Hinata to be his friend again? What is Sasuke up to? What's going to happen between him and Sakura? Tune in next time! **


	7. Chapter 6: Who You Are

**What's up my lovely readers! So I was thinking, I was like they waited a little bit for the last chapter, and then the next one is supposed to be uploaded in two weeks, and I was like well damn. Maybe I should do another chapter for this week because of the short hiatus I did after I got back in school and stuff. SO…. I've decided that yeah I will write another chapter for you guys this week- ya'll get a double whammy lol****. With that out of the way I am going to go ahead and give some shoutouts. For some reason I don't do that for this story, I do it for the other one, so imma stay equal and do it for this one too.**

**SHOUTOUTS!:**

**First I want to begin by saying thank you for all the follows author/ story. When I first began this fanfic, I was doubtful, I mean I liked it- but I know everyone has their own opinions and I didn't think people would enjoy it and stuff. I mean I know I only have like 30 followers and stuff but I am super happy that you all are following me because you make writing so FUNTERTAINING! **

**J****: Heyo! I am super happy that you are enjoying the story and I hope I can keep you entertained. If you think it's scandalous now, you haven't even read anything yet, it gets worse lol. **

**And now onto this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own the Naruto manga/series.**

* * *

><p>Sakura stared at Shikamaru who now had a beer in his hand. He sat on Kiba's couch. Drunken teens, stoned skater kids, sex crazed couples all were here. The party was taken a turn- Kiba's parties always did this. Sakura was just waiting for the fight to break out. She looked around searching for her indigo headed friend. Hinata Hyuga was nowhere to be found. Sakura kind of wished Hinata had stayed. She was beginning to become worried, the said girl hadn't come back from looking for the bathroom in fifteen minutes. Was Sakura paranoid, hell yeah.<p>

_This is her first party, she is probably in the corner panicing…_

She texted Hina quickly seeing as Shikamaru had continued dazing off staring at the floor.

To Hina: 

From: Me

Hinata where are you?

Sakura set her phone in her lap.

"So…"

Shikamaru sighed.

"Look, it's a hell of a long story. And that's really troublesome to me- to talk for that long, so I'll give you the short one."

Sakura nodded. Hinata still didn't answer.

"Basically you know I asked out Ino a year ago, and we broke up two months ago. Well I did it because Choji, Naruto and surprisingly Sasuke kind of influenced me. She was ecstatic, which made me happy cause I knew she liked me. I didn't like her the same why but I figured maybe in a relationship that was more than friends I would develop feelings. I didn't, they remained pretty much like what would go down between really close cousins. But nonetheless, we had good times for six months y'know. But then Temari came in the pic. I'll admit, I was infatuated with Ri. She was everything that my father had told me he'd see me with. I was intrigued. "

Shikamaru looked at Sakura.

"Don't judge me, but I did hang out with her a couple of times-okay a lot of the rest of the time while in the relationship with Ino. Ino and her met probably three times, but I had seen her a lot more than that and just didn't tell Ino. But I swear I never cheated on that girl. I didn't love her the way she wanted to but I cared deeply for her. However, because of that I got caught by Kiba one of the times. Temari and I had gone to that ice cream shop. You know the blue and pink one."

"Mhm, yeah I know it. What did you do?"

Shikamaru laughed and took another sip of his drink. He shook his head.

"Nothing. We were just sitting there having a good time. That was until Ri told me she liked me- a lot. That's when reality hit me… hard. Ino was my fucking girlfriend y'know. And as much as I wanted to blame Naruto, Choji, and Sasuke for influencing me to ask Ino out in the first place because then I wouldn't be stuck in that dreadful situation where my heart longed for Temari, and I couldn't have her, but I knew it was ultimately my fault. Ri confessed and waited for my answer, and I couldn't talk. I was speechless. So instead I took her hands in mine and played with them-"

"Like when you and Ino went on your first date to Teuchi-san's ramen shop?"

Shikamaru nodded his head.

"Yup. But the fact is, all I ended up telling Temari was that I was happy she felt that way for me, but I told her I was in a relationship. She understood. She told me she just had to get it off of her chest, and I got that. I apologized for stringing her along and she laughed it off. She then asked if we could still be friends, and I said yes of course. I mean, honestly, I liked Temari, but breaking up with Ino- my best friend since-"

"Before us…"

Shikamaru stared at Sakura. He nodded.

"She's been the same way since she was born and we could talk Sakura. Ino gets what Ino wants. She wanted me and I tried so hard to love her in that way. I'm not going to lie I _wanted_ to love her that way. She knew me inside and out, even more so than myself. But I just –couldn't. Anyway, Temari and I sat on the stools still talking and Kiba came in and tapped me on the shoulder. That's when he punched me."

Sakura gasped.

"But you two are friends now?"

Shikamaru scoffed.

"I would use friends loosely. If Naruto and Choji were in any type of danger- hell I'll add Sasuke and that is saying a lot- I'd do anything to help those bros out. If Kiba was and I saw it… I would probably try to act like I didn't, let him get roughed up and then go to his aid because I'd end up feeling guilty. You could call us homeboys but…"

Sakura looked at Shikamaru slightly confused.

"Wait you don't like Kiba."

Shikamaru played with his beer cap. He continued his story not really answering Sakura. Hinata still hadn't texted back.

"He punched me and we started fighting. Temari was trying to keep me from fighting with him. Some girl- matter of fact it was Tamaki- was desperately holding Kiba back. We were able to calm down blood spilling from our lips and shit y'know. So when we did I asked Kiba what the fuck that was for. He was like 'Shikamaru fucking Nara I didn't know you were one to cheat. Wait 'till Ino here's about this. My first thought was shit, but then it turned to why would my homeboy want to get me in trouble with my girl unless…"

"Kiba likes Ino? What was Tamaki doing with Kiba."

Shikamaru laughed that same dry laugh before he continued.

"Oh it was way more than that. And as for Tamaki? Who the fuck knows. Inuzuka slays- and she was probably on the list next. Anyway, the next day I saw him talking to Ino and that is when she slapped me- you remember that- and ran off crying. I felt bad, but now I really don't… So that night my parents and hers wanted to get together and have dinner with one I went over. I guess she didn't tell her daddy that she was having problems with me cause he greeted me how he always does- like he would a son. I rolled with it. We ate, talked whatever whatever. I get Ino alone in her bedroom. She asks me if I loved her."

"Okay so the day Kiba caught you with Temari, that was the day before the breakup. Ino said you two broke up in her room when you went to dinner… Shikamaru why don't you feel bad now?"

Sakura asked while looking at her phone. Still no text. She texted Hinata again.

"Basically I'm going to advance to now. Naruto, Kiba and I were at the store getting stuff for the party and that's when Kiba drops the bombshell of him and Ino being together. As odd as it is, I still like to consider myself her brother. She may not realize it cause we bicker a lot, but I watch out for her. Kiba is not the best person to be with and he will most likely hurt her. But I can't tell her that because she's a fucking troublesome woman. He tells us this information and I ask when this happened. He says yesterday after he was cleaning _my _mess. I'm paying for _his_ shit mind you at the register looking at him crazy. After practice yesterday all I did was get picked up by Temari and she kissed me. I guess Ino saw and cried. Wasn't my problem, but if I was her little ass I would have too."

Shikamaru was getting angry. Sakura could see it in his eyes. Everyone knew a scary Shikamaru- the kid was usually lazy and refused to do shit- meant shit was about to get down. On top of that he was wickedly street smart and book smart. He was a bad boy to mess with. Sakura was beginning to feel as though everything Ino had ever told her was a lie.

"Wh-why?"

Just then Sakura's phone vibrated. Shikamaru began trying to pull himself together.

"Answer it and make sure Hinata's okay."

_So he was worried about Hina too._

To: Me 

From: Hina

Look up.

Confused,Sakura looked up to find none other than the girl struggling under the weight of a blonde headed male. Sakura quickly realized that I was none other than Naruto.

"Oh my gosh!"

Shikamaru gasped setting his drink on Kiba's coffee table.

"Holy shit Naruto. Hina where's Sasuke?"

Hinata looked around for said boy.

"Um I'm not sure…. He was with us and then he kind of disappeared…"

"Here let me take his fat ass off you."

Shikamaru grabbed Naruto who was unconscious. Hinata was relieved that the males body weight was no longer on her.

"Wait, Hinata how many drinks did he have?"

Hinata pinched her chin thoughtfully.

"Well I saw him take thirteen shots and I know he had a beer beforehand, Sasuke-kun told me that, but I don't know if he had anything else."

" Well Shit?" Shikamaru said.

"Ha, you know Dobe can't take his liquor."

Shikamaru instantly gritted his teeth and rolled his eyes.

"Where the hell did you go if you knew Naruto was feeling some type of way douche bag?"

"Hn."

Shikamaru sighed in defeat.

"I fucking swear you're worse than a girl on her period Sasuke. "

The brown eyed male looked at Sakura.

"Sakura you had a formal introduction to Sasuke Uchiha right?"

Shikamaru sat Naruto down looking him over; trying to make sure the boy didn't have alcohol poisoning. Sakura nodded.

"Yeah Itachi introduced us."

Shikamaru scratched his head.

"Itachi huh…"

Sasuke stared at Sakura. Again the pinkette noticed it and felt weird. Though this time his facial expression read hatred. It was hard and intimidating. She looked away.

"Yup." She said popping the 'p'. Her attention fell back on Hinata.

"Hina, where did you run off to? You had me worried."

Hinata nodded and blushed. She began to twiddle her fingers.

"Um. I went to the bathroom- to locate it, and then I ran into Sasuke- kun and Naruto-kun. And Naruto-"

"Basically told her he was going to fuck her and then he passed out."

Hinata blushed harder. Sakura deadpanned. Shikamaru breathed out obviously heated.

"For you two assholes to be so close, you sure don't take care of one another. And Sasuke what did Naruto _really _say."

"That."

Hinata made an eeping sound. Shikamaru just shook his head.

"Stop saying he said that Sasuke-kun. Shikamaru-kun, Naruto –kun said that he thought I looked really pretty and I make his head go a little hazy. But I know it's just the beer talking."

Hinata whispered the last part. Sakura looked at her friend sadly. She hugged her, which Hinata quickly returned. Shikamaru frowned realizing that Naruto's actions were greatly affecting the girl. He sighed. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders.

"Told you he told her he was gonna fuck her. You gonna finish that bro?"

Shikamaru watched as the male picked up the rest of his beer and chugged it down quickly. He stared at his friend in disbelief.

"Sasuke… you alright?"

Sasuke sat the beer back down.

"Hn."

"You sure, that was weird even for you."

"Aa."

He shrugged.

"I'm bored with this."

Shikamaru just nodded but by Sasuke's response he knew something was eating at the male. Sasuke began walking towards the patio.

"If you need me, I'll be outside."

Karin Uzumaki suddenly was in front of Sasuke keeping him from leaving.

"Hey Sasuke, you should come check out Kiba's new guest room."

Sakura grunted and Hinata blushed. Naruto began moving. Sasuke stared at the red head.

"No. Now move."

With that the male pushed past Naruto's cousin and walked outside.

Sakura looked at Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru what the hell is wrong with that guy?"

Shikamaru started laughing.

"That's just how he is Sakura. You get used to it… sort of. Are you saying you want him to mess with someone else other than Karin?"

Sakura faintly blushed. Shikamaru smirked at the girl knowing something she didn't know.

"N-no. I- He didn't have to be so mean about it."

_He's not as hot as his brother… but he is attractive. Too bad he's a complete ass…._

"Okay, well let's hear the rest of the story Shikamaru."

"Oh yeah. Where was I?

"Ugg. Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru sat down. He sighed annoyed that he was interrupted.

"Yeah man?"

"Did your ass bring those pills."

"You can't take em."

Naruto lifted his head up to look at his friend. His eyes were blood red.

"WHY!?"

"Because you can't mix pills with alcohol idiot."

"Oh my gosh Shikastop being a meanie pants again. My head hurts dattebayo."

"Yeah, well that's what you get for drinking so much Naruto."

"How many did you have?"

"Two now shut up."

Hinata and Sakura couldn't help but laugh at the whiny boy and Shikamaru bicker. Naruto turned to them pouting before his eyes lit up. He jumped up.

"Hina-chan! Please don't be mad at me."

Hinata looked at the floor. Naruto bent down and lifted her face to meet his eyes. His face was way too close to hers. Sakura growled.

"Naruto…"

"What can I do to make it better?"

"Naruto-kun, just- let Shikamaru-kun tell the story."

Naruto pouted but listened to Hinata. Hinata looked flustered.

_Poor Hina, having to try to have fun yet the biy who put her in a bad mood today is harassing her..._

Thinking about it, Sakura was impressed. He hadn't really acknowledged her all night. That is until he put his arm around her. Hinata saw it and frowned.

_Thought too soon._

"You were on the part about Kiba telling you he's with Ino Shikamaru."

Sakura said while scooting out from under Naruto's arm. The male pouted but got the message and stopped his advances looking at Shikamaru who began to speak.

"Oh. Right. Well let's cut this short basically he admitted that when he told Ino I was hanging with Temari tough that day, he got her in bed with him. I had already had my suspicions and he confirmed them."

Hinata and Sakura gasped.

_She didn't have sex with Shikamaru. She had it with… OH MY GOSH INO CHEATED! Shaanaro!_

"SAY WHAT!" The girls exclaimed. Shikamaru tapped his hands on his black pants watching Naruto was out of it and just leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

"Yeah. She cheated, and I didn't even try it though I had plenty of chances to- that's some shit huh. Now I know why she makes a scene for everything and cries so hard over me because she knows she fucked up."

Hinata stared at Shikamaru in disbelief. Sakura balled her hands into fists.

"Hina, I'm sorry can I go get some fresh air before I end up murdering Ino? Will you be okay with Shikamaru and Naruto."

Hinata just nodded as she, Sakura and Shikamaru spotted the blonde female who was grinding on Kiba.

* * *

><p>Sakura walked out on the patio forgetting a certain someone was out there already as she walked to the fence and gazed out at the darkness. She leaned against it.<p>

_Ino, you're my best friend. Well…were. Am? Who knows right now? The point is I hardly know Shikamaru, I mean I know him but I rarely hang out with him. This is the first year we have constantly interacted with any of the boys like we are now in a span of two days. You would, but not Hinata and I. I want to believe you didn't do something so incredibly stupid, but I- I feel like you did. I think I believe Shikamaru…_

Too deep into her thoughts Sakura failed to see Sasuke walk up behind her. He grabbed her pulling her ass into his pelvic area. Sakura's body froze and she let out, well almost let out a scream. Already knowing what she would do Sasuke covered her mouth with his hand. He began chuckling over her actions of frantically trying to hit him.

"What the hell pinky?"

He released her and leaned on the fence, his body facing the party but his arms resting on the railing of it. Sakura hugged herself stepping away from the male. He looked amused at the interaction. Sakura didn't like that.

_The fuck?_

Sasuke was watching his friend Kiba dance with Shikamaru's ex.

"That's so fucking awkward huh. About mutt lover and- what the fuck is that girl's name?"

Sakura's breathing was still harsh; her heartbeat still beating at her chest from the scare Sasuke gave her. She felt as though he was going to rape her and the way he got hold of her, there was no way she could have gotten out of it if he did try something.

"You know, I don't like being ignored." Sasuke looked the girl up and down smirking.

"Well I'm sorry I am trying to figure out if it's safe to be around you asshole. Who the hell grabs someone that way and not think they're going to freak out?"

Sasuke scoffed.

"You're such a virgin."

Sakura gasped. She bit her lip. She tried to play it off. She remembered what her Mom and Dad had always told her.

_**Sakura Haruna never let a boy know you're a virgin.**_

She put her hands on her hips.

"Who said I was a virgin."

Sasuke looked at her obviously amused. Sakura kept her hands on her hips to keep up the sassy act.

"Well look at that. Pinky has sass… too bad that just confirmed that you're a vigin. Anyway calm the fuck down, I'm not going to do anything."

Sakura was taken aback.

_Why would that confirm? I do not trust him. I have no idea what Itachi sees in him. He's not enjoyable to be around at all._

"What's that girl's name again?"

Sakura decided that it was best if she left now, so that nothing she didn't want to happen with the hot male would happen. They were out her alone for the moment. Sakura grunted and turned towards the door ignoring Sasuke which ticked him off. She began to walk back to the party; however Sasuke grabbed her arm rather harshly.

"I didn't say you could leave."

"Ow that hurts."

Sasuke loosened his grip instantly seeing that as quick as the hold was, there it had already caused a tiny bruise on Sakura's arm. His pelvic area got really hot.

_Damnit. I hate drinking sometimes, it makes me horny…_

Sasuke looked at her with a bored expression placing his hands in his pockets.

"Sorry."

Sakura inspected her arm seeing the tiny bruise. She then inspected him. His eyes were just as red as Naruto's, he was definitely drunk.

"I have no idea why your brother treasures you. If I was your older brother I'd hate your guts."

Sasuke suddenly growled causing Sakura to jump.

"What the fuck would you know?"

Sasuke's calm and bored demeanor changed drastically. The male was glaring at Sakura now. Sakura gulped.

_How can one person be so intimidating and bipolar?_

"W-w-well. I- I know what he tells me when I go to get help at the library. He gloats on you. Always making it seem like you're so perfect. He loves you so much. I mean you're all he talks about. He'd say things like Sasuke did this, or Sasuke did that-he only thinks of you- and has this happy expression on his face as he speaks. It's just weird that a person like Itachi would hav such an evil little brother."

Sasuke smiled but it was not a kind one. He began laughing bitterly.

"Let me guess Itachi plays the 'I'm the best big brother ever card' huh. Bullshit. And me evil? Ha! Itachi is the epitome of evil. "

Sasuke was able to get Sakura against the wall. Their bodies were now hidden by the doors so the people inside the house couldn't see them outside. He placed two hands beside Sakura's head. Sakura jumped.

"That wasn't very nice to say about me Pinky. Maybe I should teach you a lesson."

Sakura was shaking.

_Oh no Oh no Oh no._

"Yeah, w-well I have a name, and maybe I should teach you a lesson meanie."

Sasuke began laughing hard. He took his hands off the wall.

"Meanie? That's all you could come up with? You sound more pathetic than Dobe."

Sakura's heart was accelerating. Suddenly-

"HOLY SHIT NARUTO! SHIKAMARU! KIBA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

As soon as Choji's words rang in Sasuke's ears and Sakura's they stared at each other.

"Fuck."

Sasuke was the first to rush into the house leaving Sakura dazed.

_What just happened? What's going on?_

Screams from the house began to erupt.

_Wait. Hinata. Oh my gosh HINATA!_

Sakura ran inside pushing past the teens trying to find her best friend.

"Hina? Hina?"

"Naruto-kun. Shikamaru-kun. Kiba-kun stop." Hinata was covering her mouth shaking.

_So much for having fun at her first party…_

* * *

><p>"Kiba whoop their asses."<p>

Sakura saw Ino smiling wickedly. Sasuke had finally reached the quarreling boys. Kiba went in and grabbed Naruto from the waist while Shikamaru grabbed him kneeing him in the gut. Kiba swung letting go of the blonde and a loud smack rang in the air from the impact of his punch. Choji gasped. Sasuke had a red fist mark on his left cheek. The boys suddenly stopped fighting.

"Hina are you okay? What happened?"

Hina looked at Sakura with terror stricken eyes. Sakura stared at the scene before as did everyone else as she tried to make sure Hinata was okay.

"Kiba why did you stop!" Ino threw a small tantrum.

"Oh shut up you whore."

Ino's eyes widened as her eyes fell on Tamaki.

"What?"

Karin pushed her glasses up.

"You heard her blondie. How dare your slutty ass take Tamaki's man!"

Ino punched the shit out of Karin who fell to the ground. Tamaki yelled and pulled her hair.

"You bitch. Don't hit my friend."

The crowd of kids then redirected their attention to the fighting girls.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!"

The boys still stood frozen in front of Sasuke. Sasuke lightly touched his face wincing slightly. He sighed and was about to turn around, but instead punched Kiba in the gut making the poor boy cough sporatically and land on his knees. From hearing that the teens all looked at the boys again. Sasuke then slammed Shikamaru into the wall trapping Choji with him. The two fell to the ground. The crowd watched scared of the Uchiha man, fearing for Shikamaru and Kiba. Sasuke then looked at Naruto. Naruto began to laugh drunkenly.

"Teme… I tried to. dattebayo."

"Hn." Sasuke grunted looking at the two boys that started the fight.

Naruto scratched his head.

"I know. I know."

Naruto helped Shikamaru and Choji up who were weezing from the impact of Sasuke's body slamming into them. Sasuke picked up Kiba by his black jacket.

"I am not a slut or a whore you piece of shit!"

"Oh really? Then explain why you cheated on SHIKAMARU!"

The crowd of teens all looked back at the girls fight and gasped. Ino froze. Her hand wrapped around Tamaki's red blouse. A tear ran down her face. She let go backing up. She began to look around the crowd.

"Oh my gosh?"

"Who woul've known?"

"I thought she loved Shikamaru though?"

"What a skank."

"I bet she just acted like she loved Shikamaru. She tried to make him the monster, yet she's the real one."

"So she lied? Wow, what a slut."

"Poor Shikamaru. Now I'm glad he's with Temari."

Ino's tears soon cascading down her cheeks like a waterfall, nonstop. She ran out the door. Her supposed boyfriend didn't even follow her.

"Sakura?"

Sakura sighed.

Did Ino probably deserve the shame like that? Yes… okay No. But she did have to live up to her consequences. Shikamaru looked out the door Ino ran out of. He caught his breathe.

"Hey. HEY!"

The school population stared at him as Hinata and Sakura made their way to their friend.

"That's between Ino and I. Don't believe everything you hear."

Tamaki and Karin looked down. He glared at them.

"Tamaki. That was low. "

Sasuke, Naruto and Choji all looked at Shikamaru. Shikamaru walked over to Kiba who was facing away from them.

"Kiba. Don't you think you should go console her?"

Kiba looked at Shikamaru. His cheek bleeding.

"Why should I. Like you said she's troublesome and I should've just listened to you… Sorry man."

Shikamaru who's lip was now busted growled.

"Kiba that's not the point."

"It's not my place Shika!"

Shikamaru pushed him.

"You're a fucking imbecile Kiba I swear to god!" Naruto hurried up and grabbed Kiba to keep him from lashing out at Shikamaru again. Choji kept Shikamaru from attacking. Sasuke stood in the middle making sure the two boys didn't reach each other.

"If someone should go console her it should be you jackass Shikamaru."

"Why. You're her boyfriend now."

"Guys."

Choji pleaded.

Kiba laughed heartlessly.

"Correction. More like fuck buddy."

Shikamaru made attempt to jump at Kiba. Choji and Sasuke kept him at bay. Kiba backed away from Naruto with his amrs spread like and eagles.

"Come at me Shika!"

Naruto tripped Kiba as he was walking back.

"STOP!"

Kiba fell on his ass but stood back up. He pointed at them and yelled in his drunken stupor.

"You four… get the fuck out my house! Everyone else who the HELL told ya'll to stop?"

With that Kiba limped to his kitchen followed by Tamaki as the music came back on and the people started to go back to partying. Drunk Shikamaru, Naruto, Choji and Sasuke all stared at their ex friend.

Shikamaru spoke first.

"Let's go."

The other three nodded.

"Yeah. Let's go check on Ino."

* * *

><p>Sakura and Hinata saw Ino run around the corner. They knew exactly where she was headed. The flower field. That field was the girl's safe haven. She went there whenever she had problems, was stressing out, whatever she used to tell them it let her be free from all the chaos.<p>

Hinata slowed down a little.

"Sakura-chan I can't run that fast in heels."

Sakura nodded agreeing.

_How does Ino do it?_

The girls eventually caught up only to see Sai holding Ino in his arms as she cried. They both stopped and hid behind a tree.

"There there. What's wrong Miss Ino?"

Ino continued to cry into the teen's shirt. She sniffled looking at him. Her nude lips quavered.

"I'm a. A s-sl-slut."

Sai stared at Ino lost.

"What are you talking about? No you're not."

Ino nodded.

"Yes I am. I cheated on Shikamaru with Kiba . I cheated on the man I love with all my heart with a damn dog smelling jerk!"

Sai blinked and then laughed. Ino pushed away from him about to run away but was caught by Sai.

"Ino Yamanaka if you don't stop running from me."

Ino gasped as Sai brought her back to his warm embrace. Her head laid on his chest with wide eyes. Sai stroked her hair.

"Now tell me… from the beginning what happened. How did you cheat on Shikamaru."

Ino took a little minute before she answered. She pulled out of Sai who still held her waist making circles on her sides. He stared at her waiting patiently for her to talk to him.

"I have known Shikamaru Nara since birth. Our dad's grew up together along with Choji's dad and they were all really good friends. So, once they had kids, they made sure Shikamaru, Choji and I would grow up together and become good friends. And we did. Choji, when we were little developed diabetes and it got really bad to the point a lot of times he couldn't come play with us because his mom had to take him to doctor's appointments and stuff, so that left me and Shika. Shika is very lazy. Like- it still amazes me how he doesn't do any homework and stuff and still has better grades than Naruto."

Ino laughed quietly. Just then the boys all walked up to Sakura and Hinata behind the tree.

"Shikamaru-kun, Choji-kun how did you two know Ino would be here?" Naruto asked quietly.

"We were her best friends remember Naruto?" Choji answered.

"Oh yeah."

Sakura shushed hem. Shikamaru stared at the scene listening intently. Ino looked around.

"I actually found this place due to his laziness. We were going to my parents flower shop- the one that is literally across from here. Shikamaru's house is that way; we were coming from his house. His parents wanted him to make sure I got home safely so they sent him to walk me since it wasn't too far from his home and stuff. We were seven. Usually to get to the Yamanaka Rosies and Posies, we walked around this, never really realizing what was beyond the trees, but for some reason that day Shikamaru suggested we go through here. He said it'd probably be faster to get to the shop. Like a shortcut. So we did. And when we did, we found this flower field. We stayed here for a good thirty minutes before we actually walked into the shop just goofing off and he took a ten minute nap. He's always doing that. It's his favorite thing in the world. Naps. Because of him I started enjoying them…"

Ino swallowed and looked down. Her hair fell in her face. Sai gently moved it behind her ear. Ino continued.

When his eyes were closed I was sitting next to him plucking a white cosmos. I really like them. Speaking about this now I wonder if Shikamaru had known cosmos were there. He does that y'know. He's sneaky like that. He'd do something on the sly that he knew I loved and I'd be too caught in whatever it is he did or showed me to notice. With that cosmos in my hand, I looked down at him. He was perfect. When we were playing his rubber bad had popped and so his hair- in a rare moment was down. He usually only has it down if he has to shower or something."

Ino giggled at the memory.

"I'v seen him get out the shower a lot because he'd forget I was in there and he'd roll his eyes and stare at me with an irritated look saying 'Ino stop trying to see me naked you troublesome woman.' The point of this story is when I saw his perfect face- when he opened those brown eyes of his and looked at me with that irritated expression, something within my seven year old heart melted. I handed him the white cosmos and told him to keep it. The only problem is the little twerp said flowers are for girls and he's a guy so I should instead give it to Sakura. So I did. I listened to him- he has that effect on me- and gave Sakura a white cosmos. I remember him yawning and saying I should give it to her to her because she's important to me. That is probably the nicest thing I ever did for Sakura and it wasn't even my idea…"

Sai brushed Ino's cheek ridding her of the tear that fell from her eyes.

"Continue."

"Sai in that moment I knew I loved him…. I knew… I've loved Shikamaru Nara ever since I was seven..."

Ino wiggled out of Sai's grasp and picked up a white cosmos.

"Even though he didn't take it, he always made sure he was with me when I came here to see them. I'm such an idiot."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am! I should've trusted him. I shouldn't have listened to Kiba- I knew he only wanted to get in my pants and I gave him that wish. But- But I was so hurt. Because… I knew I loved Shika since I was seven and when Temari came along I saw the way he looked at her. I _knew _the way he looked at her. Because I looked at him the same way every day, he just never realized it. And that hurt. To know he'd never love me. I was losing him and I knew it. So I raged at Temari when we first met her, and he got mad at me. He told me that was unnecessary and that all I did was embarrass myself. That hurt. That was our first fight. And it was over the girl I knew he loved. We saw Temari a lot after that and each time the tension would grow thicker, he was leaving me. Then I broke when Kiba told me he saw them in an ice cream shop together. I dunno. That's when I kissed Kiba to try and mask the pain I guess, but then it went further and before I knew it Kiba was zipping his pants up and leaving me and my body was in immense pain and I cried and cried because I… I hurt the man I loved even though he didn't know. The next day him and his family came over for dinner and I was going to tell him what happened. But then I instead asked if he loved me. Sai… he scratched his head. Shikamaru never scratches his head because he always has the answers. I didn't even let him answer it because of that, because I didn't want to hear it anymore. The man I loved didn't love me. Then I became a fucking slut… fucking for the hell of it-"

"Stop."

Sai held Ino's face.

"You made a mistake. Was it not the best. Yes it wasn't. But the story you just told me lets me know Shikamaru does love you… you love him as a lover… and no he doesn't love you like that and that will hurt, but he loves you like family. He cares enough for you that he would walk you to this beautiful place… be your best friend. He was trying to tell you the entire time."

Ino stared at Sai in awe. Sai smiled that fake grin again.

"Did I do well Miss Ino? I read in a book that girl's want guys that listen to them and know what to say to console them."

Ino began laughing hard as tars ran down her face. She wiped them.

"Sai you are too much."

Sai nodded but then frowned.

"Miss Ino. Why do you run away from me though. You seem like you like having me around…"

Ino looked down.

"Because I'm not the girl you'd want."

Sai rolled his eyes.

"That's bullshit Miss Ino. Why else would I be here?"

Ino thought about what Sai said. After a few minutes she nodded. Sai put his hands in his back pocket and looked at the grass. Ino looked towards the moon.

"I… I guess you remind me a lot of Shikamaru."

This peaked Sai's and the six eavesdropper's ears.

"How so."

"For instance the note. Shikamaru would do that every day. He'd hide it in my locker so then I would open it and read a sappy line. He knew I liked sappy corny stuff, and you're note did the same thing for me. I don't know how you knew I liked that type of stuff, but you did. Shikamaru doesn't show it but he's pretty romantic. Temari is lucky to have him…"

Ino frowned. Her eyes watered as she was about to cry again. Her makeup was now pretty much smudged all over her face.

"Not only that but you seem to always be near to catch me when I fall and Shikamaru has been doing that since we were little."

Sai nodded.

"Well.. will you allow me to catch you if you do fall?"

Ino's head snapped onto Sai's face. She moved her mouth but nothing came out. She simply just nodded. Sai smiled a pure smile.

"Good. But I want to take this slow. So I don't want to call you my girlfriend just yet. I want to take you out on dates and stuff first."

Ino suddenly hugged Sai shocking him. He quickly got over it and returned it.

"Sai… thank you. Thank you so much!"

Sai smiled.

"I actually think you should thank your best friend for allowing me to have the chance with you."

Ino let go and nodded. She stood with on heel of her purple pumps tilted up.

"He probably never wants to speak to me again. Learning I cheated, all the mean stuff I have said to him. Cutting him off completely. Tainting his name to Sakura and Hinata… Hell Sakura and Hinata proabably won't talk to me either. I've basically lied to them and everyone. Do you know at that party I basically shunned them? What good am I as a friend."

Sai looked at his beautiful flower with concern.

"Ino stop being so harsh on yourself. Sakura and Hinata seem like they like having you around?"

" I don't think hinted at me being a slut. My supposed friends. I mean yeah, I ended up being my unloyal to Shikamaru and I never told anyone about that… Now the whole school knows, but that doesn't make it okay they called me that."

Shikamaru, Sakura, and Hinata looked down. Naruto and Choji looked at their friends. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"You people are worthless."

Sakura glared at Sasuke who stared at her in annoyance.

"Yeah well you're an asshole."

He chuckled.

"And you're annoying. Now are you finished?"

Sakura shut up as she watched Sasuke walk out.

_I want kiss him now.. I mean MURDER HIM! what the hell is wrong with me tonight. To much alcohol?_

"Hey. You Ina, guy with the black hair c'mon."

Ino and Sai jumped.

"Sasuke what the hell are you doing?" Shikamaru hissed. Sasuke paid him no mind.

"Um my name is Ino! And he's Sai. First of all."

Ino's mean girl attitude came out.

"Second of all aren't you Naruto's best friend? And Choji's and Shika…"

Ino bit her lip.

"Yeah. Trust me I would not be here after getting kicked out of a party but y'know, Shikamaru, Hinata and Pinky all were worried about you."

"Worried? About me?"

The three people Sasuke named off came from behind the trees. Ino's heart stopped. Before she could realize what she was doing she had fiercly hugged the trio choking them.

"Arg. Ino. You troublesome woman…"

"Ino-pig I can't breathe!"

"Ino-chan."

"I want a hug. C'mere Sasuke."

"Hell No Dobe."

Naruto glomped Sasuke.

"I said hell no moron!"

Sai walked up and hugged Ino who then included him in.

"Come here you three. You guys I'm so sorry you have to put up with my bitchy ways. I love you I swear…"

Naruto dragged Sasuke into the friend circle and to top it off Choji picked everyone up.

"Aggg!"

The eight kids yelled. Suddenly a flashlight hit the teens in the face.

"What the hell?"

They looked over to see a male with silver medium length hair and a sweatshirt tied around his waist. Naruto and Sasuke paled.

"Shit."

"Fuck."

Shikamaru picked up on it.

"Choji put us down we gotta go."

Choji looked closer at the being.

"Is that Hidan?"

The three boys nearly screamed.

"YES!"

"Going down."

Sasuke grabbed Sakura, Naruto grabbed Hinata, Shikamaru pushed Choji while telling Ino and Sai to follow.

"Well if it wasn't that Uchiha brat. Kakuzu, what should we do about it. Itachi still has paid up."

Kakuzu stepped into the moonlight.

"Leave them… for now."

"Aww… you're no fun Kakuzu."

* * *

><p>The eight teens all ran slowly coming to a stop. Ino, Sakura and Hinata all panted their shoes in hand.<p>

"We were wearing heels you idiots." Ino proclaimed. Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Whatever Ino. Get over it."

Ino looked at him and smiled slightly. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Too bad I won't Nara."

Choji then grabbed Ino and Shikamaru in a tight hold.

"Yay we're friends AGAIN!"

Sasuke's eye twitched.

"Why the hell am I you guys' friend."

"Cause you la la love us Teme." Naruto said as he made sure Hinata was okay. She was still panting.

"I-I'm fine Naruto-kun."

"I will punch you mayor's boy."

Sai just stood there awkwardly.

"Um. Why did we run? And what do we do know?"

The four boys all paled.

"No reason."

"Wait we ran. I didn't even notice."

"That seems like a drag."

"I dunno I'm hungry what about you guys?"

The girls looked at the boys suspiciously.

Saskue who was the first to answer Sai sighed.

"My parents aren't home. We can chill there."

Naruto looked at him.

"Can we get fucked up there?"

Shikamaru nodded.

"This will be a first but I agree with idiot over there. After tonight I think we all need a drink."

Ino grabbed Sai's arm.

"So Sexy's house we go?"

She giggled.

"My bad Sasuke's"

Sakura rolled her eyes. I swear Ino-pig do you learn?"


End file.
